Late
by Yankees01
Summary: SEQUEL TO BEING A LITTLE SISTER ISN'T ALWAYS A GOOD THING. OC, Paul, Stephanie, John, Dave, Trish, Stacy, Randy, and appereances by most wrestlers.
1. She's back

**A/N: I only own Iris. I hope you enjoy the sequel. Please review and tell me if you like where it is going. Thanks & Enjoy.  
**  
_Dear Diary:_

It has been three years since I left wrestling to go back to school. I miss it. I still see Paul and Stephanie all the time. The twins are three now and so adorable.  


_I graduated from law school in the Caribbean. I loved the warm weather, but I am glad to be back home, in Connecticut. I missed being near Paul, since he is my only real family. I love my new house even though it is larger than my other house. I will get used to it. I am now only 5 minutes away from Paul and Stephanie. I am officially the babysitter.  
_

_I am still single. No surprise there. I dated a few guys in law school, but I can't seem to fall in love anymore. I have the problem of comparing everyone to my first love: John. I miss him, but he has moved on.  
_

_I still talk to John, Trish, Stacy, Chris M, Chris J, Randy, and of course my brother's friends. Stacy and Chris didn't get married after Stacy lost the baby. She married a newly divorced Chris Jericho. I was in the wedding and it went great. She had a small ceremony with just friends about a year ago. Chris M broke up with Stacy after she lost the baby. He couldn't handle Stacy's depression and left her. I talked to him about it and we remained friends. He just broke up with Maria, because she cheated on him with Glen (Kane). _

_Trish is now in her 2nd year of being in a relationship with Jason (Christian). They are so happy together. Jason just proposed and they are planning on having the wedding sometime next year. _

_Randy is still single. He got his heart broken, last year by Torrie, and hasn't wanted to date since. He says he has more fun being single and playing around. I talk to him almost every day and we are extremely close as friends. _

_John is in a relationship with Christy. He really likes her. We are still close friends and talk at least once a day. I keep up the friendship because I can't have him back. He is in love with Christy and might even propose. Randy doesn't like him and Christy together because she is always jealous of other people taking up John's time. Everyone else is doing well. _

_Ric finally retired last year after taking a bad fall and undergoing back surgery. _

_Amy and Mark (Taker) got married after Mark went through a nasty divorce. The wedding was interesting and nice at the same time. They were married about 2 years ago.  
_

_Adam, Jeff, and Matt are still in jail. They all three got life sentences and are not up for parole anytime in the near future. I fell safer, especially since they were sent to other states. _

_Dave is doing well, I guess. I don't talk to him much, but I get all the gossip from everyone else. He has had a few short relationships since our break up. He still asks Paul about me and when I am coming to visit. He just currently broke up with Candice because she was fired from the WWE. I guess he just never got over me. _

_Shane finally got married, last year, and is still wrestling. Marissa, his wife, loves the idea of him wrestling and has a job as his personal assistant so they could always be together.  
_

_Linda had a battle with cancer, but won it. She is been in remission for a year and a half now. Vince and she have gotten a lot closer and Vince has become more of a people person (Only to the people he likes). _

_I am currently a writer and Vince asked me to come back to GM. Stephanie is going to start writing and taking care of other areas in the company. I haven't made my decision yet. I am going to let him know tonight. I am going to Paul's birthday party at Vince's house. I will get to see everyone again. I am nervous, but I have to decide if I even want to go back to the lifestyle of the WWE. _

_Do I want to go back to traveling? Living out of my suitcases? Being around large crowds of people and giving up privacy? Do I want to be around my friends again, even though they are all married or in a serious relationship? HELL YEAH! I can't wait to start. I got my law degree thinking that I wanted to practice, but I don't. I realized about mid-way through last year that I just wanted the degree. I am excited to start back. I miss the thrill of that life style. _

_Well, I have to get ready now. I am going to Paul's party and I want to look good. I wonder if anyone will recognize me? I changed my whole appearance. I died my hair reddish brown, lost a little more weight, toned my muscles, added a few tattoos, and got a few more piercings. Oh well, I will find out in a little while.  
_  
Iris May 28, 2008 (I don't know if his b-day is even in May. I just picked it.)

I am so nervous about going, but here I am. Paul and Stephanie are already here, along with 50+ people. Hopefully, I will just blend in.

_Here goes nothing! _I thought as I walked in the front door.


	2. Suprising News

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews if you want the story to go on. Keep up the suggestions as well, you never know when one might pop up in the story, thanks. Enjoy!**

Vince POV

I heard the front door open so I went to see who it was. I was waiting on Iris to get there. I hadn't seen her in almost a year and I wanted to know her answer. I was hoping she would say yes.

I walked in the front room to see Iris standing there. She had changed so much in one year. She had dyed her hair and pierced a few more places, but she was still my other daughter. She turned and smiled at me.

"I am so glad your hear." I said.

"Thanks so much for telling me about it." she said.

"You are his sister. You out of everyone needs to be here for his 40th birthday." I said. She was laughing.

"He is officially an old man, now." she said. I was laughing at her. Linda walked in and saw Iris.

"Come here!" she said and pulled her in a hug.

"How are you?" Iris asked Linda. She would visit Linda when she could, during her chemo.

"I am better; it is so good to see you." Linda said. Iris smiled at her. Stephanie walked into the room.

"Iris!" she squealed.

"Stephanie, keep it down. Paul doesn't know she is here." I said.

"Sorry, it is so good to see you." Stephanie told her as she hugged her.

"Come on. Iris, grab the cake. You can shove it in his face." I said. Iris grabbed the cake and waited while Linda had the good cake.

Stephanie walked out the back door where everyone was and gathered everyone around. The people were sitting in and around the pool. Paul was sitting by the pool in a patio chair.

"Alright, now, we have to sing Happy Birthday to Paul before we bring out the cake." she said.

Everyone brought sang and then Iris started to walk out. People were shocked.

Iris POV

I walked out with the cake. People were shocked. John stared at me with shock. Randy was smiling and Dave had a dead stare locked on me.

I walked up to Paul who was in shock.

"Happy birthday, Paul." I said and shoved it in his face. People were laughing and Paul was shocked.

"What the hell?" he asked me.

"I had to give you your birthday cake." I said to him. He was laughing at me. I handed him a towel as people began to eat some of the cake that Linda had.

_A few hours later_:

I was sitting there with Paul, Stephanie, and Vince talking. The twins were so cute and adorable.

"You ever going to swim?" a person asked me as they walked up.

"I might." I said and smiled as I looked at Randy.

"Come on." he said and threw me into the pool. I resurfaced as Randy jumped in and splashed me again. I was laughing at him.

We were swimming and people were beginning to leave. I invited Randy over to my new house. He accepted because he was sharing a room with John. John and Christy would have kicked him out anyway.

I was telling everyone bye and walked over to Randy, who was with John.

"I am leaving." Randy said to John, who seemed more interested in Christy.

"Alright bye." John said.

"See ya, Christy." I told her.

"Bye, Iris, we on for shopping tomorrow?" she asked me. John perked up when he heard it was me.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at noon." I said.

"Later." she said. I waved bye to John, who was just looking at me.

I drove Randy back to my house.

"Nice car." he said as we got to the gate of my house.

"Thanks, I got it from Vince as a present for graduating from law school." I told him. He was admiring my hummer, an original.

We pulled through the gate and up to my new house. Randy's jaw dropped.

"WOW!" he said.

"You like it?" I asked him. He nodded.

Randy POV

We pulled up to a large, brick, Victorian style house. It was huge and very detailed. We walked in and it only got better. The front corridor had a fountain in the middle of the floor and was surrounded by marble.

I was in awe as she showed me the rest of the house. She had it fully furnished and it was beautiful. I loved her room. She had her room done in blacks. Every room had a theme and was expertly done.

"Who decorated this?" I asked her.

"Me and Stephanie." she said.

"Wow, I really like it." I said.

"Good. John and Christy will be here in a second." she said. I nodded.

"They are coming over?" I asked her. I didn't know that.

"Yeah, I asked Christy while you went back to get your sandals." she told me.

_This ought to be interesting._ I thought.

We were watching TV while waiting on them. They arrived a few minutes later and Iris let them in. Christy was bubbly and John look so happy.

Iris POV

I opened the door and let Christy and John in. He still looked so good.

"Ya'll want anything to drink?" I asked them as I headed to get a Smirnoff.

"A beer would be nice." John said.

I walked in the kitchen with Christy. We were grabbing things and walked outside where the guys had gotten in the pool.

"We have to tell you something!" Christy said. John shot her a look.

"Not now!" John said.

"Yes, they are our closet friends." Christy said. It was true while I was gone I had gotten closer to Christy as a friend. John just gave her a look.

"We are engaged!" she squealed.

I looked at John. He wouldn't look at me. I felt my heart break in half. I knew I had lost him, but any hope of getting back with him was gone. I had lost the man of my dreams. I was to late.


	3. Confrontation

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. Thanks and Enjoy!**

John POV

I could not look at Iris. I was upset at Christy because I wanted to tell her.

"Congrats!" she said and smiled. She gave Christy a hug.

"Thanks!" Christy said. I just sat there. I felt horrible because I wanted to tell her.

_She is never going to talk to me again._ I thought as Iris and Christy began to talk about Christy's plans for the wedding.

I had proposed before Paul's party, but we weren't going to tell anyone until next week.

I looked over at Randy. He was just looking at me.

"Iris, can I get another beer?" I asked her. She shook her head yes and handed me her empty bottle.

I walked in with Randy behind me. I knew I was going to get it as soon as he shut the door and I was right.

"What the hell?" he asked me.

"I proposed and I wanted to tell Iris first, but I guess Christy just couldn't wait." I told him.

"I can't believe she didn't kick you out as soon as Christy told us." he said. He was right. I was surprised as well.

"I guess she has moved on." I said as we started to walk back outside.

"Yeah, but John, have you?" Randy asked me. I looked over at Christy and Iris. They were both beautiful and I knew I had never gotten over Iris.

_Have I gotten over her?_ I asked my self as I handed them the drinks.

Iris POV

I was still in shock and Christy had it all planned out. I was going to be a bride's maid, but I wanted to hit her for even asking. I guess I was even stupider for saying yes.

We finally went in around 4 am. I showed Christy and John what room they were in. Randy was just going to share a room with me.

I was in the kitchen throwing away the bottles when John walked in. I didn't want to see him and I was drunk.

"Iris?" he asked me. I just looked at him. I had tears running down my face because I had been thinking about it.

"What?" I asked him.

"I am sorry." he whispered.

"For what?" I asked him.

"I wanted to tell you before we told anyone, but I didn't think you would come back." he said.

"If you knew I was coming back would it have made a difference?" I asked him. He just looked at me.

"Don't answer that. I didn't expect you to wait on me and I didn't expect you to tell me first. I didn't think we were that good of friends." I told him. I knew I had hurt him by the look on his face.

"Iris, I am sorry." he said.

"For what, John?" I asked him.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." he said. I sighed.

"Don't worry about it, John. I didn't expect you to wait on me because I knew you didn't love me with everything. I just feel for Christy when she realizes that you don't love her with everything. Good night." I said and walked in my room. I left John standing in the room.

Randy was in the shower and I really wanted to talk one. I knocked on the door.

"Randy?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" he asked me.

"Are you almost done? I want to talk a shower." I told him.

"Come in." he said.

I walked in and he was in a towel. I smiled at him and he pulled me in a hug.

"I am sorry, baby." he said.

"I'll move on. I didn't expect for him to wait." I said as I started some bath water.

I slipped in the bath and just cried as I thought about it. I finally came out at 5 am and slipped into bed. Randy pulled me up to him and I finally fell asleep.

The next day we all got up around noon. We all gathered our things before we had to leave for the airport.

Randy POV

We arrived at the airport. John was depressed about the situation, Christy was happy and annoying Iris, Iris was trying to act fine, and I was tired.

We left around 5 pm and arrived in Lexington, KY around 8 pm. The ride to the hotel was silent. We all check in and went to our rooms. Iris was between Dave and I. I was wondering how she and Dave would get along.

I put my stuff in my room and went to Iris' room.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" I asked her as I walked in.

"I don't know. Let's go somewhere." she said.

"No drinking." I said. I was still feeling the affects from last night. She was laughing.

Alright but I am hungry so food is a must." she said.

"Great, let's go." I said.

"Let me grab my money." she said as there was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that?" she asked me.

I walked over and opened the door. I was surprised to see who was on the other side.

**A/N: Who is at the door? **

**Review and you'll find out. **


	4. Who does he love?

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Thanks and Enjoy!**

Iris POV

I was grabbing money and my ID when there was a knock at the door.

"Grab that, please?" I asked Randy.

"Yeah, I got it." he said.

I heard the door open and then I didn't hear anything. I got a bit suspicious and walked to the door. I saw a lifeless Randy on the floor with a note on his chest. I froze.

I pulled Randy in the room and took the note. I was more concerned with Randy than a note. I shook him and he finally woke up. He was stunned when he woke up.

"Randy?" I asked him. I had tears in my eyes from being scared. He sat up and hugged me.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"I am fine; what about you?" I asked him.

"I guess. I opened the door and a person in black was standing there. The next thing I know is you trying to wake me up." he said. I just sat there with my back against the wall.

"There was a note." I told him. He looked at me.

"Where?" he asked me. I handed it to him. It had my name on it.

"Open it!" he said. I took it from him and looked at it. I opened it and read it.

_Iris, _

_I want to talk to you, but Randy has to say out of this. See ya tomorrow at the show. I'll find you. _

_John_

I handed it back to Randy. He read it and looked at me. I shrugged.

"Think he is serious? Or is it a joke?" I asked him.

"I can ask John. Wait here." he said and ran out the door.

"It said say out of it!" I yelled at the door when he was gone. I sighed and called Paul.

Randy POV

I jogged to John and Christy's room. I knocked and a half dressed John answered the door.

"What I am busy?" he asked me.

"Nothing, I just got the answer I wanted." I said. John just looked at me and walked out.

"What do you want from me?" he asked me.

"The truth. Do you want Iris back?" I asked him. He sighed and looked at the ground.

"She left me." he said.

"Yeah, but John, you fucked up first!" I said. He sighed and I saw anger rise.

"I can't believe you, after 3 years, she shows up and you go back to taking her side. If you want her then just take her!" he yelled.

"I have always taken her side on ya'll relationship." I said. She smirked at me.

"Do you really think she came back just for me?" he asked me.

"Yeah." we heard a voice say from behind us.

We both looked to see Iris standing there. She was ready to go and I guess she had come to get me.

"Ready to go?" she asked me. I nodded.

"You did not come back for me! I broke your heart." John said. We were walking, she stopped, and looked at the floor.

"Your right, you JUST broke my heart, but I came back to see if it could work out. I just realized something, though, you never wanted it to work in the first place. Just remember something, John, I didn't break your heart. You broke your own heart. You gave up." she said and I took her hand.

We walked to the elevator and left. We went ate and just hung out. She had fun, but I knew she was hurting. I just wanted to make it better.

We got back and went to my room. She laid on the bed and curled up next to me. We were watching TV. I knew she was upset. I felt her silent tears slid down her face and hit my shirt. I just held her closer as she began to sob.

"Am I an idiot?" she asked me. I was rubbing her back and holding her. She was laying on top of me.

"No, baby, you're in love." I told her.

"I was." she said. I smiled at little.

"I know, but you just need to go sleep. Tomorrow will be better." I told her.

"Not tired." she told me. I sighed and she got up. She wiped her face and looked at me.

"I will be back. I am going to take a walk." she said. I nodded. I knew she needed some sleep, but also her privacy.

"I will be here when you get back." I said. She smiled and walked out. I was so mad at John. I called him.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Got a minute. I think we need to talk." I told him.

"I don't want to talk about it." he said.

"We NEED to talk." I said, again.

"My room." he said and I hung up. I walked to John's room.

I walked in and he was watching TV.

"What?" he asked me. I threw the note at him and sat down.

He opened the letter, read it, and looked at me.

"What is this?" he asked me.

"You tell me. You signed it." I said to him.

"I needed to talk to her. I just wanted some alone time." he admitted.

"Are you going to talk to her anymore?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I need to her." he said.

"Good luck getting her to talk to you." I told him. He signed.

"I still love her, but I have moved on." he said.

"I think she saw that, but I don't think that you gave her the greatest welcoming." I told him.

"Look! I knew I fucked up, but I love her!" he said.

"Love who, baby?" Christy asked as she walked in. I looked at her.

"You, baby." he said and smiled. I got up and left. I hated it when his balls disappeared.

Iris POV

I was walking down the streets of Lexington. I went shopping and finally made my way back to the hotel. I was in the elevator going up when someone got on.

_Great, my day already sucks; lets add to it!_ I thought as I looked at them and they just stared back at me.

**A/N: Who is it? I am sorry; I love cliffhangers. Review and give me suggestions, please. I know where the sequel will got, but suggestions for details are always helpful. Thanks and please review!**


	5. Friends always help out

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. Thanks and Enjoy!**

I was on the elevator when he got on. I just looked at him. He was going to the same floor as I was. We arrived and walked off. He just looked at me.

"It is 3 years late, but for what it's worth, I am sorry." I told him. He just looked at me.

I turned to walk away when I felt him grab my hand.

"Come to my room, please, I want to talk to you." he said.

"I'll meet you there in a minute. Let me tell Randy where I am going to be." I said. He nodded.

"Room 420." he said and walked off.

I walked to my room and found Randy watching TV.

"How are you?" he asked me as I closed the door. I sighed.

"I am going to talk to someone, ok?" I asked him.

"Just be careful. I am going to take a shower." he said. I smiled and walked out.

I walked to his room and knocked. He opened the door a minute later. He looked at me.

"Let's walk." he said. He shut the door behind him and we went to the elevator. We were waiting for the doors to open. The doors opened to reveal John and Christy. I felt him immediately take my hand.

"Hey Iris!" Christy said.

"Hey Christy." I said, in return.

"Call ya tomorrow morning, ok?" she asked me.

"Talk to ya then!" I said. We walked on the elevator and he pushed the button. John just looked at us.

"Take a picture!" I said as the doors closed.

I looked at him and he gave me a smirk.

We walked outside and down the street. We finally stopped in a café, that was still open late at night.

"Hungry?" he asked me. I nodded.

We went in and ate. We finished and he paid. We left and still had not talked.

"Come on. Let's go to the park." he said.

He took my hand and we went to the park. We were sitting under the moonlight. He wrapped his arms around me when I shivered.

"I am sorry." I whispered.

"I understand. I was being a jerk and I didn't realize what you were to me." he said.

"How have you been?" I asked him.

"Good, I haven't kept a meaningful relationship with anyone since you and I miss you. I am good other than that." he said. I smiled when he said that.

"How have you been?" he asked me.

"I am a lawyer, single, and a bit lonely. I am here." I said. He smiled at me and laughed a little.

"At least you are here." he said. I smiled at him. I realized I missed him after all.

We talked a little longer before finally walking back to the hotel. I walked him to his room.

"Thanks for the time to just talk and I think it's a first for me to be walked to my door by a girl." he said to me. I smiled at him. We heard a door open and saw John walking out.

"Want revenge?" he asked me. I nodded.

He turned me around and pushed me into the door. He kissed me like he used to. I was lost in his kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He opened the door and pushed me inside. He broke away to shut the door and John was standing there looking at us.

"Sorry, this isn't a free show." I said. John went to say something and he cut him off.

"If you want a show then I suggest you go back to your girl." Dave said and shut the door.

"You have my girl." John said and went to Randy's room.

We were laughing so hard. I was sitting in the floor and he was laying on the floor.

"Thanks." I told him.

"Anything for a friend." he said. I smiled.

"We are friends?" I asked him.

"I was always your friend." he said.

We talked a little longer before I finally left.

He walked me to my door and I smiled at him.

"Thanks for a great night, Dave." I said. He smiled.

"Same here. You need a ride to the arena tomorrow?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I do. You offering?" I asked him.

"It'll cost ya." he said with a smile.

"Alright, I got dinner tomorrow night." I told him.

"See ya tomorrow. Same number?" he asked. I nodded.

"Call me when we are leaving." I said.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. I watched him walk away. I opened the door to find Randy and John in the door. My smile disappeared quickly.

"How was your night?" Randy asked me as I plopped down on the bed beside him.

"Good, just catching up with a friend." I said.

"Since when is Dave just a friend?" John asked me.

"Since you were an asshole, so that makes it forever!" I said. John just looked at the TV. Randy smiled at me.

"Did you really kiss Dave?" Randy whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, but it was Dave's idea to get revenge. Remember he never really cared for him." I said. Randy smiled and laughed.

"You going to make out with him too?" John asked.

I didn't have time to react when Randy pulled me into a kiss. We broke apart to see John with his mouth hanging open.

"Close your mouth it's rude." I said. He just looked at us.

"I thought you were a friend." John said to Randy.

"Oh, I am your friend, but she is your ex, 3 years gone, and I believe just the other day you said and I quote 'If she comes back I don't care who dates her.' Didn't you say that?" Randy asked him. John knew he had lost.

"Good night. Randy call me when we are leaving." John said and walked out.

I looked at Randy. He was acting different. He was looking at me and I knew exactly what he wanted. Before I had time to say anything I felt his lips connect with mine.

**A/N: Will it go any farther? **


	6. Interuptions

**A/N: I only own Emma. Keep up the reviews. Thanks to gurl42069 and Roxxy1984 for the help. Enjoy the chapter. **

Randy POV

John had just left and I was glad he left. I wanted to talk to Iris, alone. She was looking at me after John left. I looked at her and leaned down. I captured her lips. She seemed surprised, but didn't pull away. I wrapped my arms around her and coaxed her into the kiss with my tongue. I began to lay her back on the bed when she stopped me and broke the kiss. I didn't know if I had gone to far. She stood up and looked at me.

"Randy, I can't." she said.

"Oh, you still want him, don't you?" I asked her with jealousy in my voice.

"That isn't it. I don't want to ruin our friendship." she said. I sighed; we had been though this before.

"Baby, it won't, besides I don't want just a friendship anymore. I want you." I whispered. I meant it; I had wanted her since she had showed up.

"Randy, I can't do it. I don't want to ruin your life like I ruined theirs." she said. She had fresh tears running down her face. I stood up to walk over and she moved away from me.

"Iris, you won't ruin my life. I don't want our relationship to be like theirs." I said.

"Randy, I am sorry, I can't." she said. She slid down the wall and began to sob. I understood where she was coming from, but at the same time I wanted to kill John, Dave, Jeff, and other ex's that ruined it.

I just held her as she sobbed. I put her on the bed and she clung to me. I didn't think she had dealt with her break-up from John or Dave.

I was holding her until she fell asleep. I sighed and got up. I was glad I was sharing a room with her, for this part of the trip, because my stuff was all there. I changed and sat on the couch. I needed someone to talk to, but I wasn't calling John about it; it would be pointless. I finally called someone who I could talk to.

"Hello?" the person answered.

"You got a minute?" I asked him.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he asked me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him after I heard a noise in the background.

"I was talking with Christy." he said.

"What is she doing in your room so late?" I asked him.

"She needed to talk." he said.

"Carlito?" I asked him.

"Seriously, she is upset with John." he said.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Can't tell." he said.

"Who am I going to tell?" I asked him.

"Fine, but if it gets out I know where it came from." he said.

"Fine, you can kick my ass if it gets out AND you can trace it back to me." I said.

"Fine, Christy and John were having sex and he moaned 'Iris'." he told me.

"Guess he hasn't gotten over her." I said.

"No and Christy is pissed. She and Iris are close friends, but she doesn't like the fact that Iris is back." he told me.

"What is Christy going to do about it?" I asked him.

"I dunno, but I can see her becoming over protective with John. What did you want to talk about?" he asked me.

"I am having girl problems." I said.

"You like Iris?" he asked me.

"Yeah, but she is so scared to get hurt that she won't even give us a try." I said to him.

"I don't know. I guess you will just have to show her it is ok to love again." he told me.

"She also doesn't want to ruin our friendship." I said.

"I can't tell you want to do about that." he said.

"I know, I am tired. I am going to sleep. See ya at the arena." I said.

"Later." he said and hung up.

I sighed and looked over at Iris. She was beautiful and I couldn't have her. I put my phone on the table and went to lay down.

I eventually fell asleep with her beside me. She was close, but so far away.

Iris POV

I woke up the next morning. I was beside Randy; he was so hot. I felt horrible for how I had treated him last night, but I didn't want to lose the relationship we had to try another that might not work.

I sighed and got up. I got in the shower. I getting out of the shower when my phone rang. I ran to answer it; I didn't want to wake Randy.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, its Christy." she said.

"Hey." I answered.

"Do you want to grab some breakfast?" she asked me.

"Sure, can I meet you in an hour?" I asked her.

"Perfect." she said.

"I'll come get you from your room." I told her.

"See ya then." she said and hung up. I sighed. I really didn't want to go.

"You could have told her no." Randy said from behind me. I realized I was still in a towel and mentally smacked myself for running to answer it.

"I know. Sorry if I woke you." I said.

"You didn't" he said as he went into the bathroom.

I quickly put on a bra and undies. I was grabbing some jeans when I felt Randy's hands on my hips. I stood up and look at him in the mirror.

"Yes?" I asked him. He smiled and kissed my shoulder.

"Randy, no." I said. I wasn't very convincing and he didn't stop. He kissed up my shoulder to my neck. I leaned back against him. He was making me feel so good. He was doing this while watching me in the mirror.

He kissed up my neck to my ear.

"Please, baby. We have an hour." he whispered in my ear. I hated it when he did that. I always gave in. I didn't say anything as Randy's hand snuck up my stomach to my breast. He was playing with my nipple through my bra. I gasped when he did it.

He snaked his other hand down towards my underwear.

Randy POV

I was kissing her neck and was playing with one of her perfect nipples. I started to snake my hand towards her underwear. She had given in. She was leaning against me and had her arms wrapped around my neck. I loved the feeling of her skin. She was perfect and her skin was so soft to my touch.

I was my hand at the edge of her underwear when there was a knock at the door. She gasped and jumped in the bed. She pulled the covers over her. I growled and went to answer the door.

I pulled open the door and didn't care who was on the other side. I was pissed at them.

**Who is on the other side? Let me know who you think it is. **


	7. New Storyline

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Thanks for the suggestions and ideas. **

John POV

I knocked on Randy & Iris' door. Randy opened the door and was very mad.

"What?" he yelled.

"Um… sorry, did you want to get some breakfast?" I asked him. I really wasn't sure how to react to him because he was really mad.

"Yeah, but dude, call!" he said.

He let me in and I shut the door. I walked in and saw Iris. She was putting on her boots. She stood up and walked around me like she didn't see me. She smelled like vanilla as she walked by.

"Bye Randy." she said and headed out.

Iris POV

I got out of my room as soon as John walked in. I didn't want to be near him. I walked to Christy's room and knocked.

"Hey!" she said.

"Ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I need to find John and tell him bye. Wonder where he is?" she asked.

"Oh, he is in Randy's room." I said. She seemed a little surprised.

We walked over there and I opened the door. She ran and jumped in John's lap. She was kissing in him and he looked at me. I had a look of disgust on my face and looked at Randy. He had the same look on his face.

"Either quit or go back to your room." Randy said.

They broke apart and looked at us.

"Problem?" Christy asked me.

"Yeah, not your room and I am hungry." I told her.

"Alright we are leaving." Christy said.

Christy and I went to breakfast. We were eating and every opportunity she got she would bring up the fact that she was engaged to John.

"Can I see your ring?" I asked her. She held out her finger and showed me the ring.

I looked at the ring and smiled.

"It is beautiful." I told her.

_I hope you enjoy it because it is same one that John gave to me and I sent back._ I thought to myself. I just smiled.

"He inscribed a message in it, but it isn't what his name for me is so I just smiled." she said.'

_DUMBASS!_ I thought as I smiled again.

We were talking and I found out that John was working on his second album. We talked about the wedding, again. We finally left around and went back to the hotel. Randy and John were still out. I went to visit Paul.

I knocked on the door.

"Hey!" he said as he opened the door.

"Hey, you got a minute?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he said and let me in.

I walked in and sat down.

"How do you like being back?" he asked me.

"I like it, but I wish John wasn't around." I said.

"I am sorry." he said.

"I can take it. I messed up and now I am facing it. I have friends who are helping me." I said. Paul was going to say something when there was a knock at the door.

He opened it to see Dave.

"Iris is in here." he said.

"Iris!" Dave said. I ran over and gave him a hug. Paul just looked at us.

"Umm…." he was saying.

"We are fine." I said. Dave nodded.

"In fact, I am happy to help her get John back." he said. Paul laughed.

"I am glad to see you two are friends again." Paul said.

We were all talking when Stephanie came in.

"Iris, I need to talk to you." she said and then realized I was sitting beside Dave. She just looked at me.

"Come on." I said and puller her out on the balcony.

"Are you and Dave back together?" she asked me.

"Friends. We are just friends, but we did talk. We straightened everything out and are fine." I told her. She smiled and nodded.

"Alright, good, I needed to talk to you about your storyline. I know that you are returning and I want to put you in a "relationship" storyline." she said.

"Cool, with who and when do I start it?" I asked her.

"Tonight, and I want you to be with Carlito." she said. I just looked at her.

"Carlito?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he doesn't mind the storyline and I think it would be good for his character. He is the heavyweight champion right now." she said.

"What about my character?" I asked her. She laughed at me.

"It will be good for your character. People want to see you back, thanks to the 'rumors' and I think it would be good to put you with the champ." she said. I nodded.

"I can give it a try." I agreed.

"Great! Who are you riding to the arena with?" she asked me.

"Me." Dave said. I turned to see him.

"We need to leave." he said.

"Steph, you leaving now?" I asked her.

"Yeah, we are." Paul said. She laughed.

"We can go in together and I will put you first to shoot your clips." she said.

"Thanks, I gotta get used to everything again." I said.

We all left for the arena. I was in street clothes because Vince wanted me to be the GM like I used to be.

I walked over to where Steph had us shooting out promos. I shot mine alone and with Carlito. I was unsure around him. He was a nice guy, but I really didn't know him.

I was walking out to the arena and the ring was up. I walked over and climbed in. I was standing there looking around.

"How does it feel?" a person asked me. I turned to see…

**A/N: Who could it be?**


	8. Christy's Plot

A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Thanks.

I was standing in the middle of the ring looking around.

"Nervous?" a person asked me as they walked up. I turned my head to see Trish standing there. I gave her a hug and smiled.

"You know it." I said.

"I am glad you are back! I can have a tag team partner." She said.

"Maybe, how are you?" I asked her.

"I am doing really well. I am so happy with Jason." She said. I smiled.

"How are you?" she asked me.

"I am…here." I said as I saw Randy and John talking.

"Do you still like him?" she asked me. I sighed and looked at her.

"I will always love him somewhere in my heart, but at the moment, no I don't like him." I told her. She smiled.

Randy walked up behind me and pulled me into a sleeper hold. We started to wrestler and when it was over with I won by putting him in the walls of Jericho. Trish declared me winner and I got applause from many different people who were watching. I hugged Randy and hoped down. Dave was standing there.

"Steph wants to see ya." He said. I nodded and walked off.

"She is still a good wrestler." Trish said.

"Yeah, too bad she won't wrestle." Randy said.

"Don't be so sure." Paul said.

John POV

I had just seen Iris beat Randy with a submission hold. I was a little shocked that she could still wrestle like she used to. I smiled when I saw her win and then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. I looked down to see Christy.

"She really isn't that good." She said. Trish laughed at what Christy said.

"Why don't you face her." Trish said to Christy.

"I will." She said.

"Baby, I wouldn't do that." I said.

"You don't think I can win?" she asked.

"Good!" she said and walked off.

"I just don't thin you can win against her." I said. Trish nodded in agreement.

"Good luck pulling her off the mat tonight." She said. I smiled.

"I take it you agree with Trish?" Jason said.

"I'll give Christy the fact that she is learning, but Iris is much better at this point." I said and it was the truth. Maria had over heard the conversation and went to tell Christy what I had said.

Steph POV

I was waiting on Iris to get there so I could ask her something about tonight, when there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" I called out. Christy walked in.

"Yes?" I asked Christy.

"Can I request a match tonight?" she asked me.

"You have to ask Vince. He is still the GM." I said.

"Thanks." She said.

I sat back down and wondered who she wanted a match with. Iris walked in a second later.

"Yeah?" she asked me.

"Are you starting GM tonight?" I asked her. She shrugged and my phone rang. I answered it and stood up.

"We gotta see Dad." I said.

We walked down to Vince's office and walked in.

"Yeah?" I asked Dad.

"Iris you want to fight in a match tonight?" he asked me.

"Am I going to be GM or wrestle?" she asked him.

"Which do you want? I don't mind being GM." He said.

"Wrestle." She said.

"Good, you can Carlito will now have the perfect storyline." Stephanie said.

I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I will be back. I am going to change the storyline for tonight." I said and left.

Iris POV

I was standing there when Steph left.

"Want to know you are fighting tonight?" Vince asked me.

"Sure." I said.

"Christy." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't hurt her too bad." He said and I left to go change, once again.

I was walking to my locker room when I heard Christy and Maria talking.

"John said he didn't think I would win." Christy said.

"Yup, he also thinks that Iris is much better than you on any given day." Maria said. I was trying to not laugh.

"Then I have to win anyway possible." Christy said. I didn't think much of it.

"What are you going to do?" Maria asked her.

"She isn't going to wrestle for a while. I can tell you that." Christy said. I ignored it and went to get ready.


	9. Oops

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. I updated with 3 chapters today because I can't update again until Friday; due to finals. Let me know if you have any suggestions. Thanks to everyone who is reviewing. Enjoy!**

Iris POV

I was laying on my side on the medic table because it hurt so back to lay on my back. I hated it. Stephanie came in.

"You need help?" she asked me.

"I am going to walk out of the arena." I said.

"Have someone go with you." Vince said.

"Who else doesn't have to wrestle?" I asked Steph. She thought for a second.

"John, Carlito, Chris M., and Glen." she said. We looked at each other.

"Carlito." we both said. Vince nodded and went to ask him.

I was walking out and a bunch of people were waiting to see me.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked me.

"Yeah, peachy." I said. He just smiled.

I was walking very slowly. Randy handed me my purse.

"Thanks." I said as he gave me a kiss on the forehead. I smiled.

I eventually walked out and I walked past John. I glared at him. I got out the door and Carlito helped me in the back seat of the Suburban.

I got in and was having bad pains. I was trying so hard not to cry. Carlito noticed and took my hand. I laid my head on his shoulder. He smiled at me. I tried to smile back.

Carlito POV

I was riding with Stephanie and Iris to the hospital. Iris was in a lot of pain. I felt so bad. I could have helped her. I was holding her hand.

I looked at her through and I could tell she had tears streaming down her face. I could see them when a light would hit her. I reached over and wiped the tears from her face. I hated to see her like this. We were good friends and became close when she left. We would e-mail each other all the time. She helped me to be able to date Any, before she married Mark.

We finally arrived at the hospital. They were expecting her and were ready when she got there. I carried her into the emergency room. They took her immediately. The x-rays were first and they didn't show anything. The doctor decided against an MRI and took a CAT scan.

She took it and there was no damage to her kidneys or other organs. The doctor gave her some pain medicine, a brace, a body pillow to place behind her when she slept, and a few other instructions. She could not wrestle for at least a week and then to see how she feels.

We finally left around 1 am. I helped Iris back in the SUV and we left. Stephanie was extremely mad. She had been on the phone with Paul or Vince all night.

Iris feel asleep on the way back to the hotel. I carried her to the room she and Randy were sharing. I walked in and was greeted by Randy, Dave, Paul, Vince, and Shawn.

I put her down and placed the pillow behind her. She smiled and I covered her up. I turned around.

"Thanks." Vince said and shook my hand.

Paul, Steph, Vince, and myself left a few minutes later. We all went to our rooms and went to bed.

Randy POV

We were all sitting there watching TV. We didn't want anything else to happen to Iris. She was to important to us to let anything else happen to her.

We were fixing to go to sleep when there was a knock at the door. I got up and answered it.

John was standing at the door.

"What?" I asked him. Dave was making sure Iris was ok.

"I just wanted to make sure she is ok." he said.

"Why do you care?" Dave asked.

"Because, believe it or not she is a friend and I do still care for her. I always have. I am not happy with Christy and I hope Vince does something to reprimand her. I did not know what she was going to do and I would never wanted that to happen to her." John said.

"She is fine. She will be able to wrestle within a month." I said.

"Good, can I see her?" he asked us.

"She is asleep." Dave said.

"Can I at least SEE her?" he asked again.

I moved and let him walk in. I knew John still liked her and even loved her. I watched him and he gazed over her and then walked to the door.

"Thanks, and I am sorry for what happened." he said. He left. Dave laid on the couch and I fell asleep in my bed.

Iris POV

I woke up the night and really had to pee. I slowly got up and went to the bathroom. I was walking back when I felt a sharp pain and I fell into the wall. I couldn't walk; it hurt so bad. I was attempting to regain my self when I felt a pair of strong arms pick me up. I looked up and saw Dave. He gently laid me on the bed. He pulled the covers up and pulled the pillow against my back.

"Thanks." I whispered.

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Go to sleep." he said. I smiled and went back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up in pain. I hated this. I couldn't move to get comfortable, but then I couldn't get comfortable.

I was watching TV while everyone was in the room with me. They all insisted on helping me. It was a little annoying. I was glad they had a show tonight so I could be left alone.

Everyone stayed with me all day until they had to leave. I was getting very annoyed at everyone. Everyone was getting ready to leave and I wanted to know who was staying with me.

"Bye, baby." Dave said and kissed my forehead.

"Bye, babe." Randy said and hugged me.

I hugged both of them. They left and someone came in to stay with me.

"Iris?" I heard them say to me. I turned and saw…

**A/N: Who should stay with her? It can't be John, Dave, or Randy; so who? Let me know who you think. **


	10. Friends?

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and thanks for the suggestions. I got time to write the next chapter, so enjoy! **

I was sitting on the couch with my brace on. It was so uncomfortable and annoying. Dave and Randy just left and someone had come in.

"Iris?" they said. I looked to see who it was. I couldn't see.

"In here." I said. I saw Carlito walk through the door.

"Didn't have to wrestle tonight?" I asked him. He shook his head and sat down next to me.

We were watching TV and I had to lay down. I slowly got up. He jumped up to help me. I pushed him back down on the couch.

"I got it." I said. He laughed and sat there. He was watching me.

Carlito POV

I was sitting on the couch watching her walking over to the bed. She was so sexy in a mysterious, cute way. I watched her as she pulled the brace off. I saw her perfectly sculpted stomach. She was perfect. I liked her, but I didn't know if she liked me.

She went to lay down and realized she didn't have her pillow.

"Can you get me my pillow?" she asked me. I nodded and stood up. I walked over and laid behind her.

"I'll be your pillow while we watch TV, ok?" I asked her. She smiled and cuddled against me. I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"You are more comfy than the pillow." she said. I smiled.

"Cool." I said. She laughed.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I felt stupid.

"No, it's ok." she said and smiled at me.

We were laying there. She smelled like apples. I smiled.

"Sorry, if your bored." she said.

"I am not bored. How many other nights do I get to hang out with a pretty girl." I said.

_Pretty? You are a dumbass!_ I thought to myself.

"Don't you get to do this every night?" she asked me.

"No, because not all are of them are pretty." I said. She smiled.

"What ever." she said.

"What?" I asked her and I moved. I forgot and she rolled over. She gasped.

"I am so sorry." I said and put the pillow under her.

"It's ok. I will be glad when I don't have to do that." she said. I smiled. I felt sorry because I forgot.

"Don't worry about it." she said. I smiled at her.

We were looking at each other and something just happened. I leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and just kissed me.

I was being gentle with her. I had my hands on each side of her face. I didn't want to crush her as I gently lowered my weight on top of her. I continued to kiss her. She ran her hands down my back and I shivered under her touch. I kissed down her chin and to her neck. She gasped when I nipped at her collarbone. I smiled and kissed her neck. She slipped her hands under my arms and under the bottom of my shirt. I continued to kiss her and suck on her ear. She moaned as I kissed down her neck towards her shoulder. I was glad she was in a tank top.

Iris POV

I was running my hands under Carlito's shirt. I was running my hands up his chest. He had a flat stomach. I liked the fast that it wasn't rippled. I reached his chest and raked my hands back down towards his pants. He moaned loudly as I ran my hands down his chest.

"You are driving me crazy." he whispered in my ear. I smiled and kissed him.

He rolled over on his side, making sure not to hurt me. He ran his hand up my shirt. I gasped at the feeling and smiled as he reached my bra.

He kissed me as he began to caress the underside of my breast. He was playing with them as I began to rub his rock hard penis. He moaned and sucked on my neck. He was paying attention to my nipples.

We continued to make out when his phone rang. He was ignoring it.

"Answer it." I whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked me. I nodded.

He answered it and he was talking to the person.

"They are going to grab some food, do you want anything?" he asked me.

"Yeah, surpise me." I said.

He talked to them for a few more minutes and hung up. He looked at me. He was so hot.

"I like you." he whispered.

"I like you too." I said. I did like him.

"Can we date?" he asked me.

I was going to answer when the door came flying open.

**a/n: What will she say? What about what she told Randy? Should she? **


	11. Feeling better

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the review and suggestions. Thanks and enjoy. **

Iris POV

I woke up the next morning. I felt a hand on my thigh. I looked over and saw Dave laying next to me. I smiled, but wondered why Carlito didn't stay.

I stretched and got up. I went to the bathroom and started water for a shower. I walked back out to grab underwear and Dave was looking at me.

"Morning." I said.

"How ya feeling?" he asked me.

"My back feels better." I said. He gave me a look.

"How would you feel?" I asked him.

"Same." he said and went into the bathroom.

He came out and I was taking a shower. I came out after I had changed. I was putting on my brace and was having trouble. He helped me and looked at me.

"Thanks for bringing my clothes." I said and gave him a hug.

"It is ok. Someone is here to see you. I am going to work out." he said.

I walked out to the balcony to see Carlito.

"Hi." I said.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." he said.

"What's up?" I asked him. I knew this wasn't going to be what I wanted to hear.

"Iris, I really like you but I can't be the reason you and Randy aren't friends anymore." he said. I sighed.

"I know. I am not mad and I understand." I said. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

"Friends?" he asked me.

"Always." I said and smiled at him.

"If this was any other time. I would love to be yours." he said.

"I know." I said and smiled.

"I'll see you tonight. You have to walk out with me." he said. I smiled.

"See ya then." I said and he left.

I was standing there when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Iris, it's Trish. Gotta minute?" she asked me.

"Yeah, be there in a second." I said.

I grabbed my stuff and walked to her room. Jason opened the door and hugged me.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" he asked me.

"I am ok." I said.

"Well, I am off to work out." he said. He gave Trish a kiss, I got another hug, and he walked out.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Did you and Randy get into it?" she asked me.

"Yup, and I lost the opportunity to date Carlito because he doesn't want me and Randy to stop being friends." I said.

"Wow, I am sorry." she said.

"I will get over it." I said.

"You going to talk to Randy?" she asked me. I looked at her.

"I know. I really needed to ask you something." she said.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"Will ya be my bride's maid?" she asked me.

"When are you having it?" I asked her.

"In two months, we can't wait." she said.

"Wow, ya I'll be your bride's maid." I told her.

She hugged me.

"Do you want to go with me to look at dresses?" she asked me.

"When?" I asked her.

"I was going to go in a few days when we are in Miami." she said.

"Just let me know." I told her.

We talked for a little longer and then left for the arena.

I was talking with Stephanie as she was doing promos. She knew about me and Randy. I didn't care. He had to do a promo with Stacy. They were a "couple." He was supposed to make out with her.

He walked in and didn't even look at me. He made out with Stacy and walked off. He wasn't happy, but he didn't look at me.

"Are you ok?" Steph asked me.

"Yeah. Fine." I said.

"Ok, be right back." she said.

She walked off and I was sitting at a table drawing.

"Looks good." someone said when they walked up.

"Just playing around." I said. I looked up to see John and looked back down.

"Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" I asked him.

"I wanted to apologize because if I had know about that I would have stopped her." he said. I nodded.

"Just remember, John, payback is a bitch." I said.

"Iris, please." he begged. I stood up and was pissed.

"Please, what?" I asked him.

"I don't want you to get hurt." he said, softly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I can tell. You show it so much." I said looking at him.

"You need to talk to Randy." he said.

"Why do you care?" I asked him. I was getting really tired of him.

"Because he is my friend." he said.

"Yeah, I am sure he is." I said.

"Why are you being like this?" Randy asked as he walked up. I saw Paul out of the corner of my eye and knew he was getting pissed that they weren't leaving me alone. I decided to take care of it.

"John, go back to your girlfriend and when you actually care about me, I might listen to you. Randy, fuck off." I said. I didn't want to be around both of them.

I started to walk off and Randy grabbed my arm. I wasn't in the mood to put up with it. Paul and Vince, who had just walked up, saw it and began to com help me. I pulled back and hit Randy right in the jaw. John didn't have time to react before I hit him in the jaw as well. I had lost my friend for something stupid and I was going to make him pay.

They both fell over and I just smiled as I walked past Vince and Paul.

"Iris?" Vince called after me. I turned and looked at him.

"Nice hit. Glad to see you are feeling better." he said.

"Thanks." I said and walked off.

The show had ended and I was walking down the back hall to leave. I was walking when someone pulled me into a locker room and pinned me against the wall.

**A/N: Thanks for understanding about finals. I am officially done with them! **

**Roxxy1984: He can be as nice as you want him to be! **


	12. Finally admitted it

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the suggestions and reviews. **

I was walking down the hall when someone pulled me into a locker room and held me against the wall. I was shocked and pissed at who ever the person was. I looked at the person to see Randy. He had a swollen nose. I just looked at him. I expected him to yell, but instead he did something that took me by surprise.

He leaned in a kissed me. He had me pressed between the door and himself. I was in shock. I had kissed him before but this kiss was so different.

He finally broke it and looked at me. I just looked into his eyes.

"I am sorry." he whispered in my ear. I just sighed.

"Me too." I said. He smiled at me.

"Sorry if I scared you." he said.

"Sorry, if I hurt you." I said to him.

"I've taken worse." he said and gave me his smirk.

"Can you let me go?" I asked him.

"Why, I like you here?" he said.

"Why's that?" I asked him.

"Cause." he said and kissed me again. I gave in and kissed him back. He let go of my hands and slid his down to my waist. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He finally broke it and looked at me. He just held me.

Randy POV

I was kissing her and I felt like I hadn't in a long time. I felt something different. It wasn't like all the other girls. I felt love.

I broke the kiss and just held her.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear. I said it and meant it. I just waited her for her reaction. She sighed and pulled away. I knew what she was going to say and I felt my heart to sink. She looked at me.

"I love you too." she whispered with tears streaming down her face.

I was so happy. I grabbed her and kissed her. She just hugged me.

"I have waited so long to hear you say that." I whispered in her ear.

Iris POV

I finally gave into my true feelings. I had always loved Randy. I just never wanted to give in because he was my best friend. I finally gave in because it hurt me to keep it a secret. I was so jealous when he was with Trish.

I looked at Randy and saw something I didn't think I would ever see. I saw a tear slip from his eyes. I kissed it away and looked at him. He just smiled.

"Come on." he said.

He took my hand and walked out. We were flying out that night to go to the next city. We went to the airport and boarded the plane.

I sat between Randy and Dave. I was holding Randy's hand the entire time. Randy fell asleep since it was late and the flight was 2 ½ hours.

About an hour into it Dave poked me and I looked at him.

"Are you and Randy finally an item?" he asked me.

"Finally?" I asked him.

"Randy has always liked you. Even before me or John." he said. I smiled.

"Yeah." I said. He smiled at me.

We finally landed and I woke Randy up. We all piled in limos to check in. We got to the hotel room and dropped our stuff. I shared a room with Randy, but this time I really didn't mind.

We walked in and Randy gently got me to the bed. He smiled at me as he kissed me. He was kissing and undressing me at the same time. He wasn't wasting any time.

He got undressed and slipped a condom on. He looked at me.

"Baby, I have wanted to do this since the first time you walked in the room." he whispered in my ear as he pushed himself inside of me.

Randy POV

I had just pushed inside of her. She moaned at the feeling. The feeling was even better than I had imagined. She felt so good. I kissed her as I started to thrust inside of her. She began to moan and I knew she was enjoying it.

Iris POV

Randy was much bigger than I had ever imagined. He beat John and came close to Dave. It felt so good. It had been three years since I had felt anything like this. John was the last person I had been with and Randy made me forget all about him.

Randy was picking up the pace and my moans were getting louder.

"Randy…" I moaned. He growled from the base of his throat.

"Come on, baby." he whispered in my ear. I was so close.

Randy POV

Iris was so close. I had picked up my pace even more and she felt so good. It was better than anyone I had ever been with or could imagine.

"Randy." she gasped as the orgasm began to take over her.

"Come on, baby. Let me know how good it feels." I whispered in her ear. She was digging her nails in my back and pulling me as close as she could get me.

I thrust one more time and I spilled inside of her. I kissed her as we came together. She was shaking from her orgasm. I just held her and let her calm down. I looked at her. She was an angel to me.

"I love you." I said as I wrapped my arms around her tighter.

"Love you too, Randy. Go to sleep. You have an appearance in the morning." she said.

I listened to her and fell asleep with her in my arms. I was so happy. No one was ever going to take her away from me.


	13. Can we tell?

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. **

Randy POV

I woke up the next morning and looked at the angel beside me. I was so happy from the past night. I looked at her and I wanted to make love to her again, but instead I knew I needed to work out. I changed, left her a note, and went to the gym.

I walked in the gym to see John working out.

"Hey, man." he said.

"Hey." I replied, very happily.

"What happened to you?" he asked me. I shrugged.

"You got some didn't you?" he asked me. I nodded. He was going to say something else, when Christy walked in. John didn't look to happy to see her.

"Yes?" he asked her.

"Baby, I want you to come back to the room." she said.

"I am working out. Go away unless you are going to work out." he told her. She gave him an evil look.

"Now!" she said. I wanted to disappear after John glared back at her.

"We are over!" he said through gritted teeth.

"Fine!" she said and ran out.

John calmed down while we were working out. We finished and were going back to our rooms.

"Wait, you never told me who you were with last night." he said to me.

"No one big." I said. He smiled and nodded.

"I need to talk to you. Come to my room for a minute?" he asked me.

I really needed to get back to Iris, but I didn't want him to know yet.

"Yeah." I answered.

We walked in and Christy had already gotten her stuff out. I was a bit surprised.

"I guess that you were ready to move on?" I asked him.

"Yeah, after what she did to Iris. I was ready." he said. I nodded.

"I take it you didn't approve of what she did to Iris." I said.

"Hell no. She is leaving Friday night to start her suspension. I can't believe she would do something like that." he said.

"I can." I said and I meant it.

"I couldn't at first. I just thought that she would never stoop so low to win that way." he said.

"I can. John, she wasn't just fighting Iris to see who was the best. She was fighting Iris for you." I said.

"No." he said.

"Yeah, as soon as Christy found out you were for Iris, she had to make sure you knew she was better than Iris." I said.

"When'd you get so smart?" I asked him. He shrugged.

We talked a little longer before I finally left to go back to Iris. I couldn't wait to see her.

I walked in to see Iris laying on the bed watching TV. She was laying in her bra and undies. I smiled. She smiled when she saw me.

"I am going to get a quick shower. Can you order breakfast?" I asked her.

"I ordered lunch." she said. I laughed and hopped in the shower.

I can out and the food had arrived. We ate the food and were watching TV. We had a show that night and were just taking it easy.

I was sitting at the table messing with my laptop and she was watching TV.

Iris POV

I was watching TV and looked over at Randy. He was so hot. I smiled at him. He was sitting in some boxers and I was still in my bra and undies. I got up and walked over. I ran my hands down his chest and he giggled. I smiled and hugged him. He kissed my arm and smiled. I wanted his full attention.

I sat on the side of the table and looked at him. He quickly closed the laptop.

"I can't focus when you are this close." he said. I smiled.

I slipped off the table and into his lap. I smiled at him.

He wrapped his arms around me.

"Yes?" he asked me.

"I haven't had a kiss yet today." I said.

"Oh, I can fix that." he said and leaned in.

He kissed me full on the lips. I smiled as he kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He quickly released himself from his boxers and pulled my undies to the side. He entered me in one quick motion. He was going at a fast pace and it felt so good.

Randy POV

I was making lover to her again and it felt as good as last night. I was going at a fast pace and quickly had orgasms washing over us. I kissed her as was shared our orgasms. I had never felt something so powerful about one person. I smiled and leaned my forehead against hers.

"I might have to ask for a kiss more often." she said. I smiled.

"Ok." I said and kissed her.

"Baby, I need to know what you want to do about John." I asked her.

"What about him?" she asked me.

"I just want to know if I can talk to him about us." I asked her.

"I don't care. I mean no sex stories, but if you want people to know that we are together then tell them." she said. I smiled.

"Good, I want everyone to know." I said.

"Dave knows." she said. I smiled.

"Ok, well, I just wanted to know if you would be ok if John found out." I said.

"Randy, I am over him. I don't care much about him anymore. I care about you." she said. I smiled and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

We left for the arena around 3:30. She had her gear to go out with Carlito and I was glad her back wasn't hurting as much.

We arrived and was in my locker room. I was kissing her when the door opened.

"What the fuck?" the person asked.

**A/N: Who could it be?**

**Twistedxfate: Good luck on the rest of your finals. **


	14. Paul's problem

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. **

Randy POV

We were kissing when someone came through the door.

"What the hell?" they asked. We broke apart quickly.

"Why is your damn door so hard to open?" Stephanie asked as she came in. Iris had already stood up.

"Sorry, I didn't build it." I said, laughing. Iris was trying not to laugh.

"Whatever, Iris, you coming?" Stephanie asked. Stephanie was acting very different.

Iris POV

I waved goodbye to Randy who blew me a kiss. I was walking with Stephanie and I knew something was wrong. She was acting extremely different.

I walked in and did my clip with Carlito. We were talking and discussing certain things. We had to redo the clip at least 3 times because we kept getting it wrong or laughing at each other. We finally got done and I went to see Steph.

I was walking to her office when I heard people talking. It was Dave and John.

"Dave, I need your help." John said.

"What?" Dave asked John. Dave and John didn't get along all that great since John and I broke up; along time ago.

"I want to try and get another chance with Iris." John said.

"Seriously?" Dave asked.

"Yeah." John said.

"Sorry, dude, it's to late. She has someone." Dave said. I smiled.

"Who?" John asked in shock.

"Randy." Dave said. John didn't say anything. I quickly walked away to get to Steph's. I didn't want to see John.

I ran to Steph's office and knocked.

"What?" she yelled. I quickly ran inside. She looked at me. She had been crying.

"Steph, what is wrong?" I asked her. She was bawling. I pulled her over to the couch.

"Paul." she mumbled.

"What about Paul?" I asked her.

"He is cheating on me." she sobbed.

"What?" I asked her.

"I walked in yesterday morning and he was in bed with someone else." she said. I was beyond pissed.

"Who?" I asked her. I really didn't want to know.

"He was with the new diva, Ashley." she said. I gasped.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Does Vince and Linda know?" I asked her.

"No, I can't tell them. What do I say?" she asked me.

"Babe, I don't know. I am so sorry. Where is Paul right now?" I asked her.

"Prolly changing." she said. I nodded.

"Are you going to say anything to him?" she asked me.

"If you don't want me to, I won't." I said.

"Don't, please, I want to try and work it out." she said. I nodded.

"Just talk to him about it. Don't let him get away with it because that is when it hurts the most." I told her. She gave me and hug and I left.

I walked to gorilla position to greet Randy when he got done. I walked up and Dave was up there. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

"I have to tell you something." he said.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I told John about you and Randy. I am sorry." he said.

"Dave, don't worry about it. We don't care. He would have found out sooner or later. How did he take it?" I asked him.

"Not to good." Dave said. I shrugged.

"He'll get over it." I said. He smiled and gave me a hug.

Randy had gotten done. He won. He came back there and hugged me. I smiled at him.

"Congrats!" I told him. He smiled and kissed me. Everyone just looked at us.

"I am going to take a shower." he said and walked off. I was standing by Dave and we were laughing.

"It is about damn time." Shawn said. I laughed.

"Thanks." I said. Shawn was fighting Dave. He walked out and Dave got ready.

"Good luck." I told Dave and kissed his cheek. He walked out.

I was watching the match and waiting for Carlito. I was going out with him in a few minutes. I was standing there when someone poked me on the shoulder. It was Christy.

"Yea?" I asked her. I really didn't want to talk to her. She reached back to punch me and I punched her first; right in the face. She fell back in pain. Vince was walking up.

"Christy, leave now!" he yelled at her.

"But she hit me!" Christy whined.

"You started it." he said and had security take her out.

Carlito had seen the entire thing.

"Feeling better?" Carlito asked me as he gave me a hug.

"Oh yea!" I said.

"Looks like it. Nice punch." he said. I smiled.

"Be better without this stupid brace." I said.

"Soon enough." he said.

We were talking when Dave and Shawn finished up. I gave each of them a hug and got ready to walk out.

Carlito and I walked out and he fought. I just wandered around the outside. I loved being back. Carlito won. I help his hand up in victory and walked back.

I walked back to Randy's room. We left as soon as I got back.

We got back and were watching TV. I was in Randy's lap when there was a knock at the door. I got up and answered it.

Paul was standing there and he looked horrible.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said and he walked in. Randy looked at him.

"Randy, can we get a minute?" I asked Randy.

"Yeah, I need to go bug Dave." he said. He kissed me and walked out. Paul looked a little shocked.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"I cheated on Stephanie." he said.

_DAMN IT! Paul, you just put me in the middle._ I thought as he sat down.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I guess ever since she had the twins I don't feel like she loves me as much as she used to. I was drunk and I just fucked up!" he said. I sighed.

"Yeah, you fucked up!" I said in agreement.

"That isn't the worst part." he said.

"It can get worst?" I asked him. I was shocked that it could get worst.

"Yeah, I think that who I cheated on may be pregnant." he said. My jaw dropped.

**A/N: OH NO! **


	15. Out of Town

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. Thanks and have a great week. **

"Who did you sleep with?" I asked Paul. I knew who it was but he had to tell me.

"Ashley." he said. I just sat there. I was over the shock from Steph telling me, but this adds to it.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him.

"I have to tell Steph and hope she forgives me." he said. I nodded.

"You might want to tell her how she is making you feel." I said.

"I will, thanks, sis." he said. I smiled.

"Anytime." I said.

"Since when did you and Orton get together?" he asked me.

"Um… two days ago." I said. He smiled.

"Just make sure your happy." he said and gave me a hug.

He left and I sat back down. I was sitting there when someone knocked on the door. I got up and answered it. John was standing there.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I need to talk to Randy." he said.

"Try Dave's room." I said.

"Seriously?" he asked me.

"Yes! Now you might want to go before your girlfriend freaks because you are talking to me." I said to him.

"Not mine anymore." he said.

"Aww, what did she find out you gave her the same ring you gave me?" I asked him. He was shocked.

"How'd you know?" he asked me.

"She showed it to me and said she couldn't figure out why you would engrave 'my angel' in it." I said to him. He just looked down.

"Sorry." he said to me.

"Don't apologize to me. You didn't hurt me. Now, go check Dave's room and I'll see you later." I said as Randy walked up behind John.

"What did you need?" Randy asked John.

"I needed to talk to you." he said to Randy.

"Fine, let's talk on the balcony." Randy said.

They walked out to the balcony and I laid down. Randy shut the door behind them.

Randy POV

I walked out there with John and we sat down.

"How could you?" he asked me. I played dumb.

"Do what?" I asked him.

"You are dating her?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I am. You don't hold claim to her anymore, John. Move on." I said. I was annoyed at him.

"I still love her." he said.

"You never acted like it! John, you got engaged to Christy right when she came back and she came back to see you." I said.

"I got engaged to Christy because I thought I had moved on. I just was trying to replace her." he said.

"I don't know what to say. We are best friends, but if you try and hurt her, take her from me, or ruin this relationship for us in any way then you are dead to me." I told him. He just looked at me.

John POV

Randy was right. I didn't own her or let alone hold anything to her except a past. I knew I had to move on.

"Your right. I won't do anything to mess up the relationship." I said.

Randy POV

He told me and I believed him to an extent. I shook his hand.

"Well, go get back to her." he said and smiled.

"I will. See ya tomorrow and remember we have the day off." I said. He nodded.

We walked in and saw Iris asleep on the bed. I covered her up as John left. I slipped in the bed next to her and smiled. I kissed her and fell asleep with her in my arms.

Iris POV

I woke up the next morning beside Randy. I smiled at the site of him. He was so hot. I looked at the clock; it read 5:20 am. I sighed and fell back asleep. I could sleep as long as I wanted because I had nothing to do that day.

I fell back asleep and woke up to a cell phone ringing.

Randy POV

I woke up to my cell phone ringing. I answered it because I didn't want to wake Iris up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Son, you need to come home." Dad said.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"It's your little sister. She got into a terrible accident and you need to come quickly." he said. I sighed.

"I'll leave tonight." I said. I looked at Iris who was still asleep.

"Alright, I talked to Vince, he knows what is going on." he said to me.

"See ya tonight." I said and hung up.

"Randy?" Iris asked me.

"Baby, I need to talk to you." I said. She sat up.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"I have to go home to see my family. Something happened to my sister and I need to see her." I said.

"Alright, let me know when I need to take you." she said. I smiled.

"I love you." I said.

"Love you too." she said.

We took a shower and I packed up. I talked to Vince about it and I was expected back in a week depending on the situation. I took Iris to a nice dinner.

Iris and I went to a fancy Thai restaurant. She had fun and I enjoyed being with her. I hated to leave her after we had only been dating for a few days, but I knew we would make it because of the friendship we have always had.

I left around 8:30 that night.

Iris POV

I dropped Randy off at 7:00 and went back to the hotel. I knew he would call when he got there. Randy had told Dave what was going on and I knew he would help me with John if we had any problems.

I already missed Randy and couldn't wait for him to get back. I just hoped that he felt the same way.

Randy POV

_I can't wait to get home. _I thought as I got to the airport. I called to see who was picking me up. One of my old friends had come to get me. I had known her since high school. I got in the car and realized she had changed.

_Damn!_ I thought as I got into the car.

**A/N: Will he mess up? You let me know. **


	16. Iris v Christy

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the suggestions and reviews. Thanks & Enjoy!**

Randy POV

I was driven home where I got my car and when to the hospital. I found where her room was and went to it. I knocked and walked in. Mom and Dad were sitting there with my sister, Becky. I saw her and she looked horrible. I gave mom and dad a hug.

"When did you get in?" Mom asked me.

"I just got in. I picked my car up and the house and came straight here." I told them.

They both looked extremely tired.

"What happened?" I asked them

"She was hit by a car." Dad asked.

"What?" I asked him.

"She was apparently drugged by someone and they did what they wanted with her and then left her on the side of the road. She was walking and a drunk hit her." Dad told me. Anger flew through my vein. I wanted to kill the person.

"Do they know who it was?" I asked him.

"Yeah, son, they got him." Dad said. I was glad, but I still wanted to hurt them.

"Alright, why don't you and mom go home and get some sleep. I can stay with her." I said. They nodded and slowly left. Mom didn't want to leave.

I was sitting there starring at my sister when I realized I had forgotten to call Iris. I quickly picked up the phone next to me and called her.

"Hello?" she answered a bit sleepily.

"Baby?" I asked her.

"Hey, did you get there ok?" she asked me. I realized she didn't care what time it was that I had called.

"Yeah, I am here. I am at the hospital. I hate whoever did this." I said.

"Randy it will be ok. She will be fine. Just be there and don't remind her of it." she told me. She was right and she knew from experience.

"I know. I will let go get back to sleep. I will be back in a week. I miss you." I told her. I knew she was smiling.

"Can't wait. Call me whenever you can." she said.

"I will. Love you, baby." I said.

"Love ya too. Goodnight." she said.

"Goodnight." I said and hung up.

I eventually fell asleep next to Becky in a very uncomfortable chair.

Iris POV

I woke up the next morning to someone pounding on my door. I got up and answered it. Dave was standing there.

"Want to go shopping?" he asked me.

"What time is the show?" I asked him as we walked in.

"Um… I think about 4:45 or 5:00." he said.

"Yeah, let me get ready." I said and disappeared into the bathroom.

I got ready and we left.

I had so much fun shopping with Dave. I bought a bunch of stuff for me and Randy. I really missed him. Dave did good to keep me from thinking about it.

We grabbed our things and rushed to the arena. Vince had called a meeting and we were late. We had to sneak in the back. I noticed that Steph and Paul were on opposite sides of the room. Steph would send death glares at Ashley. I knew she was upset and I hoped that Paul had talked to her about it.

I was bored and trying to listen but I couldn't. I had my match with Christy tonight and I was ready. I just wished that Randy could be there. The meeting finally ended and we left to get ready. I had my own locker room and went to change.

I changed and went to find Dave. He was in his locker room with John. I found that odd. I walked in and smiled at them.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Dave asked me.

"Yup, what about ya'll?" I asked them. I was going to be nice to John if it killed me.

"I am." Dave said. John never said anything.

"John?" I asked him. He looked at me in surprise.

"I don't fight tonight. I just walk out and taunt Chris M." he said.

"Sounds fun." I said as Carlito stuck his head in.

"Iris, you ready?" he asked me. I nodded.

Carlito, John, Dave, Chris M, Trish, Jay, Chris J., Paul, and I were all waiting for me to go out. Christy walked up and no one talked to her. She was just alone. I decided to be nice.

I walked over and poked her. She turned around and looked at me.

"Good luck." I said and she just looked at me like I was crazy.

"Whatever." she said and walked out when her music hit. I looked at the guys and shrugged. They were all cheering as I went out.

I walked out and got ready. We begin to fight. Everyone was expecting me to hurt her for injuring me. I got the opportunity to do it. I had the steel chair raised above her and was ready to hit her. I couldn't do it. I threw it down and looked at her.

"I can't do it." I said and walked out of the ring. She was pissed. She grabbed a mic.

"What are you afraid?" she asked me. A stage hand threw me a mic.

"No, you just aren't worth my time." I said to her. The crowed was cheering so loud.

"You are nothing but a slut." Christy said. I just shrugged.

"You still aren't worth it." I said and walked off. Vince knew I couldn't do it that is why he gave the match to me.

"How did you know?" Paul asked Vince as they watched me walk up the ramp.

"She isn't like you. She doesn't go for revenge, but she does make them think." Vince said to him.

I walked through the curtain and Vince hugged me. I was not upset, and I felt better. I was given the chance to hurt her and she really wasn't worth it. Everyone else back stage was cheering for me. I smiled and began to walk off.

"You bitch!" Christy yelled as she walked towards me. I just stood there. Trish clothes lined her as she walked by. I just smiled at Trish.

"Thanks." I said and we were laughing.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE! Christ your not suspended your fired!" Vince yelled. I was laughing as they carried her out.

I was walking back as my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Baby, you are amazing. I would have killed her." Randy said.

"Thanks baby. How is she?" I asked him.

"She isn't getting any better." he said in a sad tone. I felt so bad. I wanted to make it better.

"I am sorry. Let me know if you need me to come to you." I said.

"Thanks, baby. I need to get back. I love you. Talk to you tonight." he said.

"Love you too." I said and hung up.

I was walking to my locker room when John tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around.

"Can we talk?" he asked me.


	17. Hurry

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. Enjoy. **

Randy POV

I was in the hospital when Mom and Dad got back. I went home for a little while. I had gotten home and in the shower. I was getting out when there was a knock at the door. I rushed down the steps to answer it thinking it might be someone with news about Becky. I opened the door to see Michelle, my friend who picked me up, standing there. She smiled at me.

"Bad time?" she asked me.

"Let me put some clothes on." I said and let her in.

I ran upstairs and changed. I came back down and looked at her. I realized she was wearing a very revealing outfit; the problem was it didn't turn me on. I wanted Iris.

I was sitting there watching the rest of the show with Michelle. I wondered what Iris was doing. I had leaned my head back with my eyes closed for a second when she kissed me. I was shocked.

Iris POV

I had walked in and sat down with John.

"How's your back?" he asked me.

"I am going to be ok." I said.

"I wanted to apologize for everything. I should have stopped Christy. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." he said.

"John, it's ok. I didn't mean to be rude; I should have been happier for you two." I said. He smiled at me.

"Don't worry about it. I don't think I would have been extremely happy with her for very long. Besides, Mom didn't like her. She kept comparing her to you." he said. I smiled.

"I am sorry." I said. He laughed.

"Don't worry about it. How's Randy's sister?" he asked me.

"Um… not to good." I said.

"Oh, tell him sorry." he said.

"You can call him." I said. He smiled.

"Duh." he said. He pulled out his phone and called him on speaker phone.

Randy POV

I was being kissed and in a lot of shock. I pushed her away as my phone rang. I got up and walked away.

"Randy, what is wrong?" she asked me. I was upset with her. I had just been kissed and didn't even want it.

I answered the phone very rudely.

"What?" I answered.

"Dude, calm down. Are you ok?" John asked me.

"No! Michelle just kissed me." I answered. I heard Iris in the background.

"John, am I on speaker phone?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he answered a little pissed.

"Is Iris there?" I asked him.

"What?" she asked me.

"Baby, I didn't kiss her. She kissed me!" I was explaining as Michelle walked in the kitchen.

"Come on, baby. I wasn't done with you." she said. I glared at her.

"GET OUT!" I yelled at her and pushed her out the front door.

"John?" I asked me.

"What?" he asked me.

"Is Iris still there?" I asked him as I heard a door slam in the background.

"No." he answered. I just hung up on him.

John POV

I knew that she was upset. I was upset at Randy. I never expected him to do that to her. Although, I believed him that she had come on to him. Now we just had to make sure Iris knew he wouldn't cheat on her.

I found her in the ring. Everyone had left and she was standing in the middle of the ring.

"Babe?" I asked her.

"John, I really don't want to talk." she said. I sighed.

"You know he didn't do it. He loves you too much." I told her. I knew he loved her and I had to let her go.

"How do you know that?" she asked me. Her grip on the ropes was very tight to where her knuckles where turning white.

"Because, he tells me every time I see him. I know he loves you. I can see it in his eyes." I said. She turned and looked at me.

"Why are you telling this? Isn't this what you would want to happen?" she asked me. I did, but I couldn't do that to my friends.

"I used to wish this would happen, but I know he loves you. You are his world; even as friends. You were his world. He loves you. Everyday when you were gone he would ask us if we had talked to you. He always wanted to make sure you were happy." I told her. I realized something.

"Iris, he loves you more than I ever could have." I whispered. She turned and looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Babe, just call him. Let him explain it. Listen to his voice; you'll know if he is lying." I said. She nodded.

"You ready to go back to the hotel?" she asked me.

"Yeah, come on. I will go with you." I said.

"Thanks." she said.

We gathered our things and walked out. We got back to the hotel and she came to my room. I went to take a shower and give her privacy while she called him.

Randy POV

I felt horrible. I had just found out my sister died and I had fucked up with my girlfriend. I was upset. I was pacing the house when my phone rang. I realized that it was Iris. I quickly answered.

"Baby?" I asked her.

"Randy are you ok?" she asked me. She knew something was wrong.

"She died!" I sobbed.

"I am on my way." she said.

"Hurry!" I said and hung up. I didn't care what had happened I needed her.

Iris POV

I ran to my room and threw my stuff together. I let Vince know what was going on. I had time off for my injury anyways. He let John go with me; since he was Randy's best friend.

We flew out at midnight.


	18. Rough Welcoming

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. **

John POV

We left at midnight to fly to St. Louis. Iris was extremely worried about Randy. She knew he was upset. I just held her hand and let he know it was going to be ok.

We arrived and quickly made our way to Randy's house. Iris got out of the car and ran to the house. The door was unlocked so we went in.

"Randy?" she called out. No answer and she looked worried.

"Check the bottom floor and I will go upstairs." I said.

I ran upstairs and I looked everywhere. I could not find Randy.

Iris POV

I was going through the downstairs trying to find Randy. I couldn't find him. I spotted him outside. I walked out to where he was. He had a beer bottle beside him and his head in his hands. I sat down beside him. He looked at me with tears streaming down his face. I pulled him into a hug. He just held me. John walked out and saw us. He pointed inside and I waved him to go on.

I was sitting in the swing with Randy. A warm breeze was blowing and clouds were moving in. We were sitting there and I saw lightening in the distance.

"Baby, we need to get in." I said. He nodded and we walked in. John was sitting on the couch. John gave Randy a hug.

"Thanks." Randy mumbled.

"Do you need anything?" I asked him.

"I need my fucking sister back!" he yelled at me. I just stood there. I knew he was upset and that he wasn't really mad at me. He turned and stomped upstairs.

I sat by John and just stared at the TV.

"Are you going to go after him?" John asked me.

"Give him a minute." I said.

"You know he didn't mean it." John said and hugged me.

"I know. I am going to check on his. Where's his room?" I asked John.

"Down that hall and all the way back." he said as he pointed. I gave him a hug and stood up.

"Thanks, good night." I said.

I walked back to Randy's room and knocked. I didn't get an answer. I walked in and shut the door. I saw Randy sitting on his bed and the lightening showed his expression.

"I am sorry." he said.

"I know." I said. I walked over and sat by him. The storm fit Randy's attitude. The lightening was like his anger towards his sister's killer. The rain was harsh and pounding like the idea of revenge flowing through his brain, and the thunder was his rage being let out.

He just sat there. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, but I was almost scared of him.

"Do you want me to go?" I asked him.

"No. Stay and sleep." he said. He stood up and pulled his sheets down. He crawled in bed and pulled me with him. I just laid there with him. The storm was raging outside, but the loudest sound was Randy's breathing. He was starring at the ceiling and holding me tightly.

I was laying there with him. He leaned down and kissed me. The kiss was passionate and fierce. I was trapped by his presence. I just kissed him back. Our tongues were battling for dominate in each other mouths as our hands roamed all over each other. He quickly stripped me of not only my clothes, but any regret of having a passionate night. I stripped him just as quickly. Urgency was what the night had started with and was going to end with.

Randy was kissing and biting my neck as he continued to roam his hands over my body. Randy had my hands pinned above my head. I was kissing him and without warming her slammed all the way in me. I screamed out in pain and pleasure. He continued to slam inside of me. He was going at a frenzied pace and went in a short amount of time.

Randy POV

I has just had sex with Iris. The pace was fast and hard. I hadn't had a experience like that in a long time. I was laying on her when I felt her sob. I sighed and realized what I had done.

I looked at her. She had tears streaming down her face. I didn't mean to hurt her. I had been too rough and I felt horrible.

"I am sorry, baby." I whispered in her ear.

"It's ok. I will be fine." she whispered. I held her until she stopped shaking. I rolled off her and let her get up. She disappeared into the bathroom and came back out a few minutes later. I was standing by the window looking at the storm roll by. The weather fit my emotions for the night. I felt Iris wrap her arms around me.

"I am sorry." I whispered.

"Randy, it's ok. Don't worry about it. Let's get some sleep." she said and lead me over to the bed. I didn't know how she was able to just get over it.

We fell asleep.

I woke up early the next morning to Iris moving around and telling people to stop. I grabbed her and held her.

"Baby, wake up!" I said. She didn't wake up.

"Baby!" I said. She opened her eyes and tears came streaming out.

"Randy?" she said.

"I am here." I said. I held her until she fell back asleep. I fell asleep with my arms wrapped around her waist. I didn't want her getting away from me.

Iris POV

I woke up later that morning and saw Randy coming out of the shower.

"Morning, baby." he said.

"Morning." I whispered.

"Come on. You can say hi to Mom and Dad." he said.

"Give me a second." I said and went to the bathroom. I walked back out in some clothes. I smiled when I saw him. He was in a tank top and sweats.

"Come on." he said.

We walked out to see John and Randy's parents sitting in the kitchen. Randy was getting coffee when his mother saw me.

"Randy, did you need to bring a whore home last night; couldn't you go one night?" she asked him. I just stood there. I didn't know what to say to that. John was shocked and Randy was upset.

"Mom, this is my girlfriend." he said. I just stood there.

"Oh, sorry. What is your name?" she asked me.

"Iris." I said in a small voice.

"Your Paul's sister." his father said. I nodded.

"Nice you meet you. I am Bob." his father said. I smiled.

"Paul?" his mother asked.

"Levesque or HHH." I said.

"Oh, the ass that tried to ruin Randy's career." she said. I was getting very mad. John knew it and so did Randy.

"MOTHER!" Randy yelled at her. I just turned around and went back to Randy's room.

Randy POV

Iris had just gone back to my room. My mom was being a bitch to her. John was in shock.

"I am going to see Iris." he said and snuck out. He got out of site and mom looked at me.

"Wasn't she John's at one time?" she asked me.

"Will you shut up!" dad yelled at her.

"I am sorry, but I don't like her. I don't think that Randy should date another wrestler or family of one." she said.

"She is a lawyer and a wrestler!" I said in Iris' defense.

"I don't care! I don't like her!" mom said. I was getting very upset. I loved Iris and I didn't want to hear mom talking about her.

"Randy, I think she is nice and she handled that very well." dad said. Mom got mad and walked off.

"Why is she being like that?" I asked dad.

"I really don't know." dad said. I sighed.

"When did she arrive?" dad asked.

"Early this morning. She left as soon as I called." I said.

"Is this the Iris that I have heard you talk about non-stop?" dad asked. I nodded.

"I hope you keep her." dad said and walked off.

I walked back to my room and heard something horrible.

Iris POV

I was sitting on Randy's bed crying. I was upset and John was trying to help me.

"Maybe I should just go home. I don't want to cause a problem in Randy's family. I may just break up with him." I said. I said it and looked up to see Randy standing outside the door.


	19. Day with Randy

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. **

Randy POV

_She wants to break up with me?_ I thought as I looked at her. She just sat there with her head in her hands. John was trying his best to comfort her. I walked in and looked at him.

"Can I talk to her, please?" I asked him. He nodded and left. She was sitting on the bed and wouldn't look at me.

"Baby?" I asked her. She just sat there.

"Iris, look at me!" I said. She looked at me.

"WHAT?" she asked me. I knew she was upset.

"Baby, I am sorry. I didn't know she would do that. I can't apologize enough." I said. She just looked at me.

"Say something!" I said.

"I can't do it." she said.

"No, you can. I don't care what mom says. Dad likes you and I want you. We aren't having a relationship with my mom. The relationship is just me and you." I said. I was begging her. I didn't want to lose her. I was ready to do anything to keep her.

"Randy, I don't want to cause a problem between you and your family." she said.

"Baby, I DON'T CARE!" I said. She just look at me.

"I mean it. I don't care. I just want you to be mine. I have fought to long to have you and I am not giving you up because my mother does not like you. I like you and I love you. I need you, baby. Please don't leave me." I said with tears in my eyes. I did love her and I did need her. She sighed.

"I couldn't leave you. I love you too much." she whispered.

I smiled and hugged her. I was relieved. I love her too much to lose her. I looked at her.

"I am sorry about last night. I just needed you so bad and…" I was saying. She put her hand over my lips.

"I love you. Don't worry about it." she said. I smiled and hugged her.

"Come on. Get ready, I want to take you and John somewhere for lunch." I said.

John POV

We left and Randy still had Iris. They were still a happy couple. We left and Randy drove us. He had to run into the bank. I was in the car with Iris.

"Are you two ok?" I asked her.

"Yeah, we are fine." she said and smiled.

I was jealous of what they had, but if you could count on Randy for anything it was that their relationship was going to be interesting. I wanted to tell her, but decided against it.

We were talking when Randy got back in the car.

"Are you two hungry?" he asked us.

"Yeah!" Iris said. I knew her sugar was low.

"Do you mind waiting because I really need to take something to Dad at the funeral home. He just called." he said to her.

"It's fine." she said. I knew her sugar was low and we might have a problem.

"Can't it wait?" I asked Randy.

"Iris said she'd be fine. Let's go there first." he said. I sighed.

_Stupid Ass_! I thought as we drove to the funeral home. I watched Iris get real quiet. Randy just drove and held her hand.

"Be right back." he said and got out.

"Iris, where's your insulin?" I asked her. I didn't get an answer. I looked at her.

"Shit!" I said. I got out of the car and started digging through her purse. I found a mint. I put it beside her gums. I waited for her to wake up. She did a second later.

"John?" she asked me.

"Baby, you passed out. You have to eat." I said.

"Randy will be back in a minute." she said.

"Alright, can you take an insulin?" I asked her.

"No, I have to eat." she said. I sighed.

"I hope he comes out soon." I said. She nodded. She was so weak.

It had been ten minutes since Randy had gone in and Iris was getting weaker. If she passed out again she would have to go to the hospital.

"I will be back, babe." I said.

I walked in and looked for Randy.

"Randy, we have to go." I said.

"You can wait." he said.

"I can, but is she waits then we have to make a detour to the hospital." I said and walked off. He was pissing me off because it was like he didn't care.

I walked back to the car. Iris was still sitting in the front seat and she put another mint in her mouth. I was going to take her somewhere. I opened the door and sat down.

"I need something." she said.

"He is coming." I said. I looked up to see Randy running to the car. He got in.

"Sorry, baby." he said. I was so mad at him.

We left and ate. Iris was ok when she got food. We ate at a nice restaurant. Randy saw a bunch of old friends. He would introduce Iris and then ignore her. I was a little mad at him for this as well.

"John, come on." she said. We had paid and were just sitting there. We got up and got ready to walk off.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"Some where we are involved in the conversation." she said.

We were walking to the car and got in. Randy followed us. We were both sitting in the back.

"What is your problem?" he asked her.

"I at least make sure you are in the conversation!" she said.

"I introduced you." he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"I need to go back to the funeral home." he said.

"Where are WE going?" I asked him again.

"Iris, where do you want to go?" he asked her. I rolled my eyes. He was ignoring me. She looked at me. I mouthed 'home'.

"Home." she said. He sighed.

He drove us back to his house. I walked over and got in the rental car. Iris told Randy bye and got in there with me. We had a key to Randy's house and we were going shopping.

We had left when Randy text messaged me. I gave it to Iris to open the phone. She opened it and laughed.

"What does it say?" I asked her.

"Don't hurt her or try anything. I will kick your ass if ya do. Meet me at 6 at my house for dinner." she read off.

"Good we have 4 hours to shop." I said as we arrived at the mall.


	20. I'll fight for you

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. Thanks and Enjoy. **

Iris POV

We were walking around the mall. I had bought lots of things for me and Randy. I was sitting in the men's section of Neiman-Marcus ( I have no idea if there is one in St. Louis, but go with it) waiting on John while he was picking out a suit. He needed to get one for the funeral. We were going to pick me a dress up after he gets a suit.

I was sitting there waiting on John. He was making the decision when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said answering it.

"Iris, you got a minute?" Stephanie asked me.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked her.

"I am pregnant again." she said. I was shocked.

"Does Paul know?" I asked her.

"No, I am going to tell him tonight. We are meeting for dinner to talk. I am hoping this child can keep us together." she said.

"I hope you two will be ok." I said. I really meant it. I didn't want Paul, Stephanie, the twins, or the new baby to get hurt in this problem.

"Me too." she said.

"How far along are you?" I asked her.

"I am 4 months along. How is Randy?" she asked me.

"He is dealing with it." I said.

"Are you ok?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I am. I guess. Randy and I are having a few, very small fights. We will be fine. I am just letting him vent and deal with it. He did scare me last night though." I said. I realized I didn't mean to say the last part.

"What did he do? Did he hurt you?" she asked me. She sounded very concerned. I didn't realize John was behind me.

"He just got a little rough last night. He didn't realize it until he was done." I said.

"Did you say stop?" she asked me.

"No, I didn't say stop, but he knows he hurt me." I said.

"Babe, be careful. He has a bad temper." she said.

"I know, but I am going to let ya go. Call me tomorrow and tell me what happens." I said.

"Alright, be careful and see ya later." she said. I hung up and stood up.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah, let's go." he said.

We went to find me a dress. I tried on at least 6 dresses and finally found on. I bought a simple, black, spaghetti strapped dress. It came just past my knees and I found some shoes as well. We were leaving around 5:00.

We got to Randy's house. I was glad that his parents just visited here and didn't live here. I didn't want to see his mom unless I had to. I walked in and sat down.

"Can I talk to ya?" John asked me.

"Sure. What's up?" I asked him.

"Did you say stop?" he asked me. My eyes shot open.

"You listened in?" I asked him. I was getting upset.

"I didn't mean to but when it comes to that I did." he said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"I don't want you getting hurt. You are my friend and he is my friend, but he cannot hurt you." he said.

"John, I didn't say stop and I am not worried about it. He did not hurt me. I promise. No guy is ever going to do that to me again; if I can stop him I will." I said. I was looking him directly in the eye when I said it.

"Alright, I believe you, I just don't want you to get hurt." he said. I smiled and hugged him.

We were watching TV when Randy came in.

"Hey." he said and kissed me.

"Hey, how are ya?" I asked him.

"Better since I can see down your shirt." he said. I smacked him and John was laughing.

"Seriously?" I asked him.

"I am ok. I will be better after the asshole is behind bars." he said. I felt bad because I knew what kind of case it was. The evidence wasn't that strong and there was very few witness and none to the crime.

"It will be fine." I said.

"John, did you find a suit?" Randy asked me.

"Yup and Iris got a dress." he said.

"Good, ya'll hungry?" he asked us.

"Yup." John said.

"Baby?" he asked me. I nodded as I was checking my sugar. It was 90; that was a little low.

"Yeah, my sugar was a little low." I said.

"Great, let's go. We are going to a friend's cook out." he said. I looked at John and we both rolled our eyes.

We arrived at the cookout and were greeted. The girls know who John was, the guys knew who I was, and everyone knew Randy.

We were eating and swimming. I didn't want to swim, but I did just to be nice. I was having fun talking to his friends. I saw a girl walk up to Randy. She was kind of ugly. I was sitting next to John in the pool.

"Iris." he said and I followed who he was pointing at. He was pointing at Randy and a group of people. A girl was all over him. He didn't seem to mind, but I decided just to watch before acting.

"You are way hotter than Michelle." the guy next to John told me.

"Aw, thanks." I said. He smiled.

"That's Michelle?" John asked him.

"Yup, she and Randy dated before he became a famous wrestler. They were engaged. She has always wanted him back since she broke it off." he said. I remember that it was a Michelle he was talking to when John had called him. I began to get angry.

"Should I?" I asked John.

"Come on." he said and we got out.

We walked over to where Randy was.

"We want to leave." John said.

"Why? Randy asked.

"I want to leave." I said.

"Then leave and stop being a bitch." Michelle said, glaring at me.

"She is not a bitch." Randy said. I smiled.

"Who are you?" she asked me.

"Hi, I am Iris, Randy's girlfriend." I said and smiled. She walked over to me. She was so short and she just looked me up and down.

Randy POV

I was getting ready to leave when Michelle was being a bitch to Iris. I wanted to leave to make sure Iris didn't hurt her, but I also wanted to see if Michelle would try anything so Iris could kick her ass.

"Are you a lesbian?" she asked Michelle.

"What?" Michelle asked her.

"You are checking me out. Are you a lesbian?" Iris asked her again.

"Do you want your ass kicked?" she asked her.

"Do you want to try? I will fight you for him." Iris said.

Iris POV

I would fight her for him. I was tired of people not taking me seriously. I wanted her to leave him alone. I knew he was annoyed and so was I.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" John asked me.

"Yup." I said.

"Fine." she said.

Everyone had gathered around to see is fight. Randy wasn't going to stop it.

She lunged at me and I clothes lined her. She hit the pavement hard.

John POV

Iris had clothes lined Michelle hard to the pavement. Iris waited for her to get up. Michelle slowly got up. Iris picked her up and threw her in the pool. Michelle came up.

"I give up!" she screamed.

Iris smiled at us.

"Ready?" she asked Randy.

"Yup. Let's go." he said. We all left. Everyone wanted us to stay. I was laughing at the guys throwing themselves at her.

Randy POV

She won against Michelle. She didn't really fight, but Michelle was hurting. I was a bit surprised that she had done that, but I was so glad I could call her mine. I loved her for wanting to be mine. All the guys were throwing themselves at her and she would smiled. She kept telling them she was taken.

We got back to my house. Iris went to get in the shower.

I was sitting in the kitchen with John when the phone rang. It was Mom; I put her on speaker phone.

"You let her beat up Michelle!" she screamed at me.

"Hi, Mom, how was your day?" I asked her.

"What the hell were you doing even taking her with you?" she asked. You could hear Dad in the background telling her to shut up.

"I took her because she is MY GIRLFRIEND! I don't give a damn if you don't like her! I love her. Yes, she beat up Michelle, but Michelle started it. I am sorry I am not with Michelle, but remember she left me. I am sorry you don't like her, but she hasn't given you a reason not to like her! She is not going anywhere so get over it or lose me as a son." I said and hung up.

I looked up and saw Iris standing there.

"You shouldn't have done that." she said.


	21. Thinking of you

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. **

**Ya'll got lucky that I feel like writing so much in one day. Enjoy the chapter. **

Iris POV

I had just heard what Randy had said. I didn't want him to lose his family over me.

"You shouldn't have done that." I said.

"I did so get over it!" he yelled back. I was taken back by his tone. I knew he was upset with his mother, but I didn't expect him to drop his family for me. I didn't want him to drop his family for me.

I just stood there as Randy stormed past me. I had tears welled up in my eyes. John pulled me over to him.

Randy POV

I was upset with my mother and I had taken it out on Iris. I felt horrible for yelling at her. I never meant to. I walked back in the kitchen and I saw John holding Iris. I felt jealous surge through me. I knew they were friends, but I never can tell John's true intentions. He was her ex and he did love her.

I walked in there with my anger under control.

"Can I speak to you?" I asked Iris. She nodded. We walked in my room. I sat on the couch and pulled her into my grip.

"Baby, I never meant to yell at you. I am sorry. I just wanted my parents to like you. I love you so much and I just didn't want to hear that Mom didn't like you." I said. She had tears on her eyes.

"I don't want to cause you your family." she said.

"Baby, you won't. Mom has never gotten over Michelle and she forgets that she left me. I wish she would get over it. Dad likes you and is happy that I am with you." I said. She just looked at me.

"I promise it will be ok." I whispered as I pulled her onto my lap.

We were sitting there as the last of the sunlight was fading from the room. The TV was the only sound except our breathing. I was holding her.

"Nice win today." I whispered in her ear. She smiled.

"Thanks, did the right person win though?" she asked me. I smiled.

"Oh yeah." I said.

I pulled her into a deep kiss. She was laying with her back to my chest so I let one of my hands wonder down her thigh and under her robe. She was kissing me and I slipped a finger under her underwear. I heard her moan as my finger began to caress her center. She arched her back as I inserted a finger into her. After last night I wanted her to enjoy it. I was using my finger to her advantage. She was very close as I slipped another finger inside of her. Within seconds I had an orgasm wash over her. She fell back against my chest and was breathing hard.

I picked her up and carried her to the bed. I quickly rid her of the robe and underwear she had one. I rid myself of the shorts that were keeping my hard on in. I rang my hand from her neck down in between her breast and on to her flat stomach. She was looking at me.

"I love you." I whispered as I pushed into her. She arched her back and moaned as I pushed all the way into her. I gripped her hips as I began to move in and out of her. She had her eyes closed and was breathing harder. She was enjoying it and so was I.

Iris POV

I was laying on Randy's bed. He had a strong grip on my hips as he was thrusting in and out of me. It felt so good. He was being so slow and gentle. I was moaning in ecstasy at the feeling Randy was giving me. I arched my back as Randy pushed all the way in me. He leaned over and kissed from my breast down to my stomach. I gasped when he began to play with my belly ring using his tongue.

Randy POV

I was paying very close attention to her needs and feelings. I began to speed up as she got closer.

"Randy." she moaned. She arched her back.

I sped up even more as she got closer.

"Let me know you are enjoying it. Moan for me." I whispered. She gasped as I thrust all the way into her.

"Oh… Randy." she moaned as I felt her orgasm wash over her. I kissed her forehead.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." she said back.

I was so happy. I held her as we fell asleep. We were naked but we didn't care. We had each other and that is all we needed.

Iris POV

I woke up the next morning and saw Randy beside me. He was watching me and smiled when he saw he up. I smiled at him.

"Morning." he said.

"Morning, baby." I said.

"We need to get ready." he said. I stretched.

"Shower, first." I said.

We got a shower and walked into the kitchen. John was sitting there with Dave.

"Dave!" I squealed as I gave him a hug.

Randy POV

I was so glad that some of the guys had shown up for the funeral. Dave was in the kitchen with John when we got up. Iris ran and hugged him. He held her close and jealously again ran though me. I shook it off as we had coffee before getting ready.

We got ready and left for the funeral home. I rode in the back with Iris. John drove us because I didn't think that I could drive. I didn't want to go.

**A/N: I know I wrote a lot for one day. Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions about any part of the story let me know. Thanks. **


	22. Man in her dreams?

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. Thanks. **

John POV

We arrived at the funeral. Everyone was there and we all sat down together. Iris was very uncomfortable being near Randy's mother and Michelle had shown up. She just sat there being very quiet. Randy walked off leaving her with us many different times.

The observance was nice, but very sad. The actual service only last about 30 minutes. Randy was upset, but his mother was stone faced. We went to the grave side service which lasted another 30 minutes.

We all went back to Randy's house after the service. Randy, Dave, Iris, Paul, Vince, Trish, and I went our separate ways when we arrived at Randy's. Iris, Dave, Vince, Trish, and I were flying back that night to be a show the next day. Randy was going to join us a few days later. He was going to help his dad finish up a few things. Iris was ready to leave.

We left at 3:30 pm. Iris was a little sad to leave Randy, but seemed fine with her leaving. She sat with Trish on the place. I was sitting next to Dave.

"Dave, have you noticed that Iris is putting more into the relationship than Randy is?" I asked him.

"Yup." he said.

"Do you think Randy just wanted her to take her away from one of us?" I asked him.

"I don't know. He is always liked her, but he is always had a very bad temper. I don't know if that will really affect their relationship. We just have to be her friends." he said.

"I know. I just don't want her to get hurt." I said.

I finished talking to Dave and listened to some music for the rest of the trip.

Dave POV

I had just finished talking to John. I didn't like how Randy was treating Iris, but they liked each other so I was going to be a supportive friend. I was sitting there thiking about it for the rest of the flight.

We arrived in the next city and went to our rooms. I was going with Paul to grab some food.

Iris POV

I went to Stephanie and Paul's room to talk to Stephanie. I wanted to know what had happened. I knocked and Stephanie answered.

"Hey." I said.

"You hungry?" she asked me. I nodded. I knew she needed someone to talk to.

We went to a nice restaurant. I was still in my dress and Stephanie was in a suit from her meeting earlier. We ate and were talking.

"So, did you talk to him?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she said.

"And? Do I have to kick his ass?" I asked her.

"No, we are going to stay together. He said that Ashley was a mistake and that he never actually slept with her. He thought he did, but he didn't. Chris M. said that she told him that to break us up." she said with a smiled.

I was so happy that they were staying together.

"And the baby?" I asked her.

"Paul is excited. We told the twins and they are excited as well." she said. I was smiling.

"That is great!" I said. She was so happy.

"How are you and Randy?" she asked me. I looked at her.

"Um… we are ok. He is not ok. He is been really angry lately. I really like him, but I am thinking that maybe we were better friends than lovers." I said.

"You really think that?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I almost do. I mean he seems to get really jealous when I am around John or even Dave." I said.

"Maybe be just wants to keep you so bad he is trying to keep everyone away from you." she said. I shrugged.

"I don't want to break up with him though because I am not wanting to lose him, even as a friend." I said.

"I know, babe, but you don't need to be unhappy. You have been though a lot and you deserve someone who really loves you. You need someone who will let you be yourself." she said. She was right. I did.

We finished and went back to the hotel. She went to her and Paul's room. I went to John's. I knocked and he answered.

"Are you busy?" I asked him.

"Nah, come on in. Are you lonely without Randy?" he asked me smiling.

"I guess." I said.

We were watching TV and I fell asleep on John.

John POV

I was watching TV with Iris. I looked down and she had fallen asleep in my lap. I smiled and kissed her forehead. I picked her up and put her in bed. I covered her up and went to take a shower.

I came out and she was still asleep. I smiled when my cell phone rang. I answered it quickly.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Where is Iris! I can't find her." Randy said, in an annoyed tone.

"She is asleep." I said. I was pissed that he could figure out that she might be asleep at midnight.

"Wake her up." he said.

"Randy, you can talk to her tomorrow. When are you joining us?" I asked him.

"Tomorrow. I will be there for the show. I am going to surprise her." he said.

"Good." I said. I really didn't care. He did not deserve her.

"I can't wait to see her." he said.

"Great." I said, less than enthusiastic.

"What is John mad because I got her?" he asked me.

"No. I had her first." I said.

"Whatever. I am tired. Goodnight." he said.

"Night." I said and hung up.

I was sitting on the side of the bed. Iris was beside me asleep. She was moving around beside me in her sleep. She was dreaming of something. She moaned. I turned and looked at her.

"John…" she whispered in her sleep. I was a bit surprise.

I fell asleep a little while later with her next to me.

Iris POV

I woke up the next morning. I was next to John. I smiled at his sleeping form. I wrote him a thank you note and went to my room.

I hung out with Trish the entire day. We went over a few details for her wedding and shopped.

We rushed to the arena and got there around 3:30. I went to my dressing room to get ready. I was going out first with Carlito. I didn't know who he was fighting.

I got ready, stretched, and got ready for the show. I walked out with Carlito. He was fighting John. I was having fun. I taunted John, but Carlito won.

We walked back stage and John draped an arm around me. I was standing there when a stage hand gave me a note. I opened it and read it.

"Go to your dressing room for a surprise."

I sighed and walked back there. I figured John or Dave was doing something. I didn't care anymore. I walked in there and the lights were off. I flipped on the lights and my room was filled with roses. Randy was standing in the middle. I smiled at him. He reached out pulled me over and kiss me. I was happy, but only until he had to fight.


	23. Missing him

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. Thanks for all the reviews. I hope everyone had a great holiday. **

**TwistedXfate: Happy holidays to you too. Thanks. **

Randy POV

I was leaving to fight. I had just been with Iris. I was so glad to see her. I just held her as we talked. She was massaging my knee because it had been hurting lately.

I walked out to the ring to fight Dave. I was doing pretty good until he started to hurt my knee. I was so mad. I ended up losing and was upset.

I went back in Iris' dressing room. I walked in and sat down. I had gotten ice from the trainer. I had it on my knee. Iris came in later. She was smiling.

"What are you so fucking happy about?" I asked her.

"Um… just am. Are you ok?" she asked me.

"Do I look ok? You did this to me." I said. I was extremely upset.

Iris POV

He had just told me I had hurt his knee.

"Excuse me? I did that to you? How?" I asked him. He was really pissing me off.

"You told Dave about my knee hurting." he said. I was so pissed off at him. We were fine earlier but when he loses he blames me.

"You're right, Randy. I did." I said.

"See." he said. He was acting immature.

"Tell me what I had to gain from Dave winning?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Maybe he would fuck you." he said. That was it.

"Your right, Randy. I did it just to get a fuck from him." I said. I was leaving. I turned to leave.

Randy stood up and grabbed my wrist.

"Maybe this was a bad idea! I think we should be friends. I can't believe I wanted to date you." he said as he backed me into the wall. He was holding both my wrist.

"I agree. I want to be friends not your fuck partner." I said to him. I was so mad at him. He pushed even harder on my wrist. They were beginning to hurt.

"Let me go!" I said. He just looked at me. He leaned in and kissed me. I was struggling to let go. He just tightened his grip. I was beginning to get a little more nervous about my situation. He was deepening the kiss when I decided to take control.

I kicked Randy's knee. He back off and fell over.

"You bitch." he said.

"I told you to let go. I'll get my stuff out so you can have the room. Let me know when you turn back into the Randy I truly fell in love with; until then I will just be your co-worker." I said.

I walked out and left. I was walking down the hall when someone grabbed my wrist to stop me. I winced at the person's grip. I also gasped when I turned to see John standing there. John let go when he could see that I was in pain.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. I didn't want to tell him what had happened.

"Yeah, I just fell." I said to him. I lied.

"You seen Randy?" he asked me.

"Yeah, he is taking a shower before going back to the hotel." I said.

"Oh, I was going to see if you are leaving." he asked me.

"I am. Let's go." I said. I wanted to get away from Randy quickly.

"Alright. Let's go." he said.

We left and went to the hotel. I was so tired and emotionally drained. John came to my room. I started to throw all my stuff in my bags.

"What are you doing?" John asked me.

"Getting another room." I said.

"Stay with me." he said. I didn't have time to protest before he was carrying my stuff to his room.

We were sitting there watching TV and eating room service. He was watching me. I looked over at him.

John POV

I was watching Iris as she watched TV. She was beautiful, but something was wrong. She was holding her wrist close to her.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded. I sat down next to her on the bed.

"Let me see." I said. She shook her head no.

"Iris." I said.

"I am fine." she replied. She was hiding something.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I fell." she answered quickly.

I grabbed her arm and looked at her right wrist. It was swollen and bruised.

"You fell?" I asked her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Just let it go!" she begged me. I knew someone had done something to her.

"Let me see the other one." I told her. She was scared of something.

"I won't let anyone hurt you." I whispered. She let me see the other. It was bruised and swollen, but not as bad at the right one. I looked at her. She had tears running down her face.

I kissed the right and left wrist. She just looked at me. I pulled her into an embrace. She melted into me. She was clearly upset.

"What did he do?" I asked her. She just sighed.

"He got mad at me." she said.

"What did you do?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I just told him I wanted to be friends." she whispered.

_HELL YEAH!_ I thought as I held her.

"You didn't do anything." I whispered in her ear. She looked up at me and I couldn't help myself.

I leaned down and kissed her. I kissed her gently and with love. I wanted her to know that she was loved by someone. She shifted in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I slowly laid us down on the bed. She was in my arms and I was not letting her go. I slowly deepened the kiss. She allowed me full access to her mouth. I knew she was needing love and I wanted to give it to her.

Iris POV

I was kissing John and I missed how we used to kiss. I missed his touch. He was being very gentle.

_He is what I am missing_. I thought as I felt his hand slid up the back of my shirt.

John POV

I slowly slid my hand up the back of her shirt. I realized she didn't have a bra on. I slowly pushed the shirt over her stomach and pulled it off her. My eyes roamed down her body. She was still perfect.

"John." she said. I looked at her.

"I need you." she whispered.

I kissed her as I began to run my hand from her neck down over her breast. I was paying them close attention. I moaned as I felt her hand slide up my stomach and to my chest.

She pulled my shirt off and kissed me. I had missed this with her.

I looked at her and she nodded.

I pulled her jeans off her along with her underwear. She was still perfect. She had gotten a new tattoo on her thigh. I liked it and smiled.

"What does it mean?" I asked her.

"Love." she said. I smiled.

I kissed her as she pulled my shorts off. I wasn't wearing any underwear. We were now both completely naked and holding one another.

**A/N: Will it happen? Will they get interrupted? Let me know what you think should happen!**

**Happy Holidays. **


	24. Fight, Fight, Fight

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. Happy Holidays.**

John POV

I was holding her and I was about to enter her when someone pounded on the door. I growled.

"Answer it." she said and grabbed a shirt. I sighed and was upset.

I threw some clothes on and answered the door. It was Dave.

"What?" I growled at him.

"Where's Iris?" he asked me.

"Why?" I asked him. I was pissed that he had interrupted us and even more mad that he figured out she was here.

"I need to talk to her." he said. He was just as mad as I was, but I didn't know why he was mad.

"What, Dave?" she asked him as she walked up. She was in my shirt and some shorts.

"I need to talk to you." he said.

"Alright, come on. I will be back." she said and walked off with Dave.

_EVER FUCKING TIME! I get to finally show her how much I love and miss her, but someone always interrupts us. _I thought as I laid down on the bed. I was in need for a release. She had turned me on bad; I took a cold shower.

Iris POV

I walked with Dave to his room. Something was wrong, but I didn't know what. I walked in and sat on the bed with him.

"What is wrong, Dave?" I asked him. He was visibly upset.

"Um… well, I think I got Victoria pregnant." he said.

"No, you didn't." I said.

"How the hell do you know?" he asked me and grabbed my wrist. I winced. He let go and looked at me.

"I am sorry." he whispered.

"It's ok. She can't be pregnant because she doesn't have the right equipment to be pregnant." I said. I was a little upset because Dave had grabbed me and yelled.

"Oh ok." he said. I got up to leave. He stopped me.

"Wait, Iris, I am sorry." he said. I just looked at him. Randy had yelled at me and now Dave. I just didn't care anymore.

"It's ok, Dave. I am used to it." I said. He looked at me. I knew he was sorry.

"Let me see your wrist." he said. I sighed and showed him. I was tired of people asked me.

"Happy now?" I asked him. I was about to cry, again.

"What did Randy do?" he asked me.

"Why do you assume it was Randy?" I asked him.

"Because I saw you leave the dressing room upset." he said. I just looked down.

"He was mad at me because he lost to you. He grabbed me and yelled. I got away by kicking his already hurt knee." I said. Dave smiled at me and looked at my wrist again.

"You need to see the trainer tomorrow. Your right one looks bad." he said.

"Alright, but you have to come with me." I said.

"Alright, I'll walk you back. Come on." he said.

He walked me back to John's room. I kissed his cheek before he walked off. I walked in and saw John asleep in the bed. I smiled at him.

I walked in and sighed. I felt so alone even with John ten feet away from me. I walked out on the balcony. The warm air felt good. I sat there and just thought.

_I am never going to find love._ The thought kept repeating in my mind. I just sighed as I felt rain began to fall.

"You need to sleep." John said from behind me. I looked at him and nodded.

I walked in and laid down. John laid down and pulled me to him. I fell asleep a little while later with John's arms wrapped around me.

I woke up the next morning. Dave, John, and Paul were watching TV. I went to the bathroom and came back out. I sat down between Paul and Dave.

"Morning." Dave said. I smiled. I looked at Paul who stuck his tongue out at me.

"I feel small sitting between you two." I said. John was laughing at me.

"Anyone seen Randy?" Paul asked. We all just sat there. I had uncrossed my arms and Paul saw the bruises.

"I see why Randy isn't here." he said. I crossed my arms back fast.

"Too late. Come on we are going to the trainer." Dave said.

"Let me get a shower." I said. I didn't want to go.

Dave POV

We all waited for Iris to get done. Paul and I were going with her to the trainer and John was going to talk to Randy.

Iris came out and we left for the arena. We had exhibition matches thanks to Vince's "Road to Wrestlemania". A few of us had autograph signings. Iris had an autograph signing, but she could barely mover her wrist.

We went to the trainer while John went to talk to Randy. The trainer had her get x-rays and determined that the right one had a fracture. The left one was bruised to the tissue. He wrapped both of then up and put an air cast on her right hand.

Vince told her it was up to her. She wanted to sign autographs for the fans. We were walking to get ready and we heard John and Randy shouting. We all ran to see them rolling around on the floor. Randy threw the first punch.

"Break them up!" Vince yelled.

Paul and Chris M. grabbed Randy while Booker and I grabbed John. Iris was standing there with Vince.

"What do you think Iris?" Vince asked me.

"Settle it in the ring." she said. Vince smiled.

"Alright, you two, in ring for first exhibition match. Iris, set up the rest of the matches with Steph before you sign autographs." She nodded and disappeared.

Iris POV

I found Steph after what had happened. We changed a few of the matches and stagehands told everyone. We were having fun talking. I told Steph what had happened and we went to see the first match: John v. Randy.

**A/N: Will they actually fight? Who will win? Let me know. Happy Holidays. **


	25. The hardest desicion

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Happy Holidays. **

Iris POV

Everyone was standing around to see the first match. People were split between wanting Randy to win and wanting John to win. No one had to sign autographs for another hour and we wanted to see who was going to win.

I was standing beside Vince, Paul, Dave, Stephanie, and Trish. Trish knew I was nervous.

"Babe, it will be ok." Trish said. I was nervous.

"I know, but I don't want either of them to get hurt. I am worried about them. John is so mad at Randy and Randy is jealous when I am with John." I said.

"Iris, just don't worry about it." Dave said. I nodded.

The match started and they were beating each other up so bad. I couldn't stand to watch. I hid in Dave's shoulder when Randy threw John out of the ring. The match was affecting me in a way different than I expected. I still felt something for both of them. I realized what I was feeling. I felt love for both of them, but I couldn't have both. I knew what I had to do.

I finished watching the match. John and Randy both lost due to a count out. The medics rushed them to the hospital. They both lost a lot of blood.

I went through my autographs and pictures for the fans. I had fun.

Dave POV

I watched Iris as she was sighing the autographs and taking picture. A little boy came up to her and was too shy to ask her for an autograph. He started to cry and his mother picked him up to carry him off.

"Wait!" Iris said. The mother turned around.

"Hi. I noticed that you were getting autographs, but how about something better. Why don't you and your mom be my special guest?" she asked the little boy. He was so happy. She put them on the list and gave them passes.

"Now who is you favorite wrestler?" she asked him.

"Batista!" he said. The mother was so happy. She lead them to me.

"Batista, I have your biggest fan here and he is a special guest of mine. Can you show him around?" she asked me.

"Come on, little man!" I said and took his hand.

Iris POV

I finished signing the autographs and found my special guest. The little boy had so much fun and his mother was so happy. I gave them tickets to the next nights show, merchandise, and got him all the autographs he wanted.

I was walking back to catering to grab some water. I walked in and saw Paul. He walked over to me.

"You need to talk to Vince." he said. I nodded and went to find Vince.

"We need to talk, little girl." he said. I sat down. I was his other daughter and I hated when he was mad at me.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I am glad that you did what you did for that little boy." he said.

"Thanks." I said.

"You need to stay away from Randy." he warned me.

"Ok. I plan on it." I said and held up my wrist.

"I am serious, Iris. He gets extremely protective and jealous with his girlfriends. I don't want him hurting you, anymore, or anyone else. He really hurt John today." he told me.

"Is Randy ok?" I asked him.

"Yeah, the worst injury he has is stitched in his back. John, on the other hand, severely pulled muscles in his back and got 30 stitches. 20, of those, are in his forehead." he said. I felt horrible.

"Ok." I said.

"Be careful. Just make sure you know what you are doing." he said. I nodded. I really knew what I had to do.

"Can I go see John?" I asked him.

"Yeah, he is at the hotel." he said.

I told Dave and he went with me. I arrived and went to John's room. I knocked and went in.

I saw him and gasped. He had a black eye, bandages around his ribs and on his forehead. He had other bruises and a busted lip. I could only imagine what Randy looked like. I really felt bad for what I was about to do.

I walked over and sat by him.

"Hi." I said. He tried to smile.

"Can I ask you something?" he asked me. I nodded.

"I wanted to know if we can give us a try again?" he asked me.

"John, I can't. I don't want you to get hurt. I think we just need to be co-workers. I messed up your friendship with Randy, I kinda had something to do with Christy getting fired, I have broken your heart, and I got you beaten up today." I said. He just looked at me in shock.

"Baby?" he asked me. Tears were running down my face.

"I can't, John. I can't let you get hurt again." I said. My heart was breaking with every word. I knew I had crushed his as well. I had hurt him to save him.

"I am sorry, but know I am doing this because I love you." I said and gathered my stuff. I was walking out when he grabbed my arm.

"Baby, please don't do this to me." he said.

"I have to." I whispered and went a room that I had gotten. I had told Steph about it. My room was beside her and Paul's. I went in there and cried.

John POV

I had just lost her again. She was doing it to protect me, but I didn't care if I had to fight everyone for her. I was going to have her back.

**A/N: What will happen btw Iris and John? What will happen btw Iris and everyone else? **


	26. 3 months later

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. Hope everyone had a good holiday. Enjoy the chapter. **

Dave POV

It had been three months since Iris had broke it off with Randy and told John to stay away. She has made sure that she was staying away from them. She is depressed, but still puts up a great front in the ring. She is current the Women's Champ, I am the Heavyweight Champ, John is the WWE Champ, Chris M. is the Intercontinental Champ, Chris J. is the United States Champ, Chavo is the Cruiserweight Champ, Chris B. & Rob (RVD) are the WWE Tag Champs, and Paul and Show are the World Tag Champs.

I asked her why once and her reason was 'They were friends long before me and they need to stay friends long after me' or she would tell you 'she doesn't need to ruin anyone else's life in her search for love.'. I would just smile and be a friend because I knew I couldn't change her mind about it.

She has changed since that one night. She doesn't go out with us anymore like she used to, goes to the shows and back to her room except for maybe one night a week, and only talks to certain people. I hated seeing her like this. She doesn't want to hurt anyone so she is hurting herself. Trish, Chris M., Jason, Paul, Stephanie, and I are the only ones she will talk to. We all hate seeing her like this but she refuses to hurt other people.

John is still single and tries constantly to get Iris to talk to him. He doesn't understand her reasoning, but respects it. Randy is not dating someone not in the wrestling business. He and I made up, but she still doesn't talk to him like she used to.

Paul and Stephanie lost the baby because of a car crash. The loss of the baby brought all their marital problems to the surface. They are not as happy as they used to be. I think that a divorce might be coming, but I am being a friend to Paul. Iris is being put in the middle. She is Paul's sister, but has grown to be Stephanie's closest friend. The stress is getting to her and adding to her depression.

Trish is getting married tomorrow and Iris was her bride's maid. Trish was so happy she was getting married. Jason was a lucky guy. Iris had helped Trish plan the entire wedding. Iris, Stacy, and two more of Trish's friends were bride's maids. One had a crush on John, which was extremely funny at time. John was extremely uncomfortable being around her because he did not like her at all.

Iris POV

Trish's wedding was today. The wedding was going to be great. She picked out a beautiful dress. She has her bride's maids wearing a royal blue dress. I really like the dress, but won't be wearing it again. Jason was so nervous and you could tell he loved her so much.

The service went great. Trish was so happy and Jason got over his nervousness as soon as Trish started walking down the isle. She was given away by her father. Everyone was at the wedding. Vince had given everyone the night off to be there. She was married in Toronto and was going to Bermuda for her and Jason's honeymoon.

The reception was interesting. She had a live DJ and a buffet for food. People just came and went as they pleased. They danced together and then everyone else was dancing. I was sitting there with Paul talking when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up and saw Dave standing there.

"Wanna dance?" he asked me. I smiled and stood up. I had been really depressed lately because I had given up on ever finding love. I thought I would be happy after I found it and then I learned to be happy by being ok with myself.

I was dancing with Dave and having fun.

"You seem to be doing better." he said to me.

"I am. I realized a few things." I said.

"Great, glad to have ya back." he said. I smiled and slapped him, playfully.

We were dancing when John got up and got on the mic.

"Congrats Trish and Jason! I wanted to perform a new rap, that will be on my new album that comes out next week, that tell about the love they have. It is called 'My Angel' and I hope you enjoy it." he said. He preformed the song and I realized who he was talking about. Dave, Stephanie, and Paul did too. Stephanie was sitting beside me.

"He still wants you, babe." she said. I laughed at her.

"Prove it." I said.

"Thanks for listening. Trish and Jason, many years of happiness. Hope I can find that type of love sometime soon. Maybe even this room." he said and looked at me. I just sat there and looked at him. I knew he was talking about me, but I didn't know if I should react on it.

"I will be back." I said and got up. I went outside to go to the bathroom. I came back out and was sat in a chair in the hallway outside the reception.

John POV

I saw Iris leave and walked over to Stephanie.

"Did she know it was about her?" I asked her.

"I think so, but I don't think she wants to accept it." she said.

"Where did she go?" he asked her.

"Out in the hallway." she said.

"Think I should go after her?" I asked her.

"If you don't I am going to kick your ass!" Dave said. I smiled.

"Go, NOW!" Paul said.

I was glad they didn't mind me going after her. I ran out in the hallway and saw her sitting in a chair. She was in deep thought and looks so beautiful. I got up the courage to walk over to her.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked her. She looked at me.

"John…" she said.

**A/N: What will she say? Are they on the road to get back together? Will someone interfere? Let me know! **

**Happy Holidays! **


	27. Almost? Maybe?

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. **

Iris POV

I was sitting there when John came up.

"Can I talk to you?" John asked me. I looked at him. He was serious and I knew I really needed to talk to me.

"John… sure." I said. He smiled and offered me his hand.

"Let's go somewhere." he said.

"Alright, let me tell Steph where I am going." I said.

"Hurry." he said.

I walked in there and grabbed my purse.

"I am going to talk with John. See ya tonight at the hotel." I said. Stephanie smiled at me. I turned to leave.

"Iris." Paul said. I turned to look at him.

"Listen to your heart. Do what you want to do and feel is right." he said. He smiled at me. I smiled and walked off.

Paul POV

Iris just left to go talk with John.

"I hope she does what she wants to." I said and I realized something. I looked at Stephanie.

"What?" she asked me. I was staring at her.

"Marry me, again." I said. I knew I loved her and I didn't care how many children we had, who cared, or what the problems were.

"Paul." she said.

"Steph, we can fix any problems we had. I love you to much to lose you." I told her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Go." Dave said.

"What?" I asked him.

"Call Vince and go." he said. I smiled at Steph.

"I'll tell Iris." he said.

"Thanks." I said.

We left. I was so happy. I loved her and I wanted her to know it. We went to straight to the airport. I didn't know where we were going, but it was us together. Linda had the twins and we had a second honeymoon.

John POV

I walked with Iris to a limo. We got in. I was nervous all over again being with her. It was like the first time I laid eyes on her. She was just as beautiful. She caught me watching her. I smiled at her.

Iris POV

I was nervous. Why was I nervous? I had been around him plenty of times. I had dated him for almost 9 months and now I was nervous. I looked over and he was staring at me. He smiled at me. I smiled back.

_He is so sexy. I miss him._ I thought as I looked at him.

John POV

We finally arrived at the restaurant. I helped her out and we went in. I was in a suit and she was in her dress. We fit right in. The restaurant was elegant. We were seated on the balcony. The summer was ending but a warm breeze blew that night. She was looking at the sites.

"It is beautiful." she whispered.

"Yeah it is." I said looking at her. I laid a present in front of her. She looked at it and at me.

"I didn't forget your birthday. I just had to find the right time to give it to you." I said.

She careful picked up and delicately wrapped box. She unwrapped it and opened it. She gasped and looked at me.

"John." she said. I smiled at her.

"I hope you like it." I said. She pulled the necklace out. I had gotten her a diamond necklace. I helped her put it on. It sparkled like her eyes.

"Dance with me." she said. The music was slow and soft.

I got up and we began to dance. I missed the feeling she gave me when she was this close. The feeling wasn't sexual, but a love.

"Come home with me for Mom's birthday." I whispered in her ear.

"When?" she asked me.

"Next week." I said.

"You have to talk to Vince about me having it off." she said. I nodded and smiled.

"I promise you will have it off." I said. I smiled at her. I was so happy but I didn't know if she was. I hoped that she was.

We finished dancing and ate. We were sitting there watching clouds roll in.

"I wanted to ask you something." I said. She looked at me.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"What were you trying to protect me from?" I asked her. She sighed and looked back at the city.

"If I tell you, then you have to tell me what gave you the inspiration for the song." she said. I nodded and she sighed. She wouldn't look at me.

"I was protecting you from me. I didn't want to break your heart again." she said.

"I got the inspiration from you. You are my angel. You kept me from doing thing I didn't need to do, being a person I am not, and loving me for the person I am." I said. She nodded.

"It's late. I want to go." she said. I sighed; she was pushing me away again.

I paid and we left. The limo ride was silent. We arrived back the hotel. I walked her to her suite. Trish had gotten her one for being a bride's maid.

"Iris, tell me why you keep pushing me away." I asked her. She sighed and opened the door. I didn't want her to close the door on me again.

**A/N: Let know what you think. **


	28. Scare

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews. Happy Holidays. **

Iris POV

"John, I will tell you, but not now. I will tell you when we go to your Mom's. I don't want the entire roster knowing the next day. I wanted us to have time to actually talk." I said. He nodded.

"I can deal with that. I will let you know when we are leaving. Thanks for going out with me tonight." he said and smiled.

"Thanks, John. I love the necklace and thanks for understanding." I said. He nodded. I gave him a hug and walked in. I sank down the door.

John POV

I was glad that she was going with me and that we had time to talk about us.

_I hope that there is an us again. I really miss her._ I thought as I walked in my room. I closed the door and turned around to see a note on the bed. I picked it up and read it.

_John, _

_I hope that you get her._

_Jeff_

I ran out my room to Iris' room. I knocked on the door in a panic. She opened it quickly.

"What?" she asked me. I walked in.

"John?" she asked me. I turned to see her in a towel. I smiled, but then I remember why I was here. I handed her the note and she read it. She sighed and sat on the bed.

"Stay with me or someone." I told her.

"Call Paul." she said and went to grab some clothes.

Iris POV

I walked out in clothes. John was talking to Paul while sitting on the bed. Paul pulled me into a hug.

"I am sorry." he said.

"I will be back." John said and disappeared.

I picked up the phone and called the my old friend. I talked to him and told him what was going on. He assured me that Jeff, Matt, and Adam was still in prison.

I was telling Paul when Vince, John, and Dave all came in the room. I explained it to them.

Vince told me to take a vacation. He gave me and John the next month off.

"Come on. I already got us a flight." John said.

"Meet you in the lobby in 20 minutes." I said.

I finished packing and told everyone good bye. I met John in the lobby.

"Take care of her." Paul said.

We told everyone good bye and left. We took a limo to the airport.

John POV

We arrived at the arena. We were on time and boarded the plane right before it left. We were in first class and the plane was not very full. We took off and Iris was nervous.

I took her hand because I knew she was upset. She looked at me.

"Baby, it will be ok. I promise." I said. I moved the arm rest and pulled her over to me. She laid her head on my chest and I pulled the blanket over us. It was late and we were tired.

I woke up when the plane landed. I woke Iris up and we quickly go the rental car. I drove us to my Mom's house. We arrived at 5 am. The sun was coming up.

I took our stuff to my room and Iris went to the kitchen.

Iris POV

I went to the kitchen to grab something to drink. I walked in and was getting water when someone hit me in the back. I groaned and turned to see Matt.

"What?" I asked him.

"Iris?" he asked me as John walked in the kitchen.

"You hit her?" he asked him.

"I didn't know who it was." Matt said.

"Good thing he doesn't hit hard." I said as I gave him a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked John.

"We are here for Mom's birthday." John said.

We were talking and drinking coffee when Carol walked downstairs.

"Iris!" she screamed when scared John and he spit coffee all over me. Carol hit John upside the head and Matt was laughing. I still had coffee in my mouth. I spit it all over him. He stopped laughing.

"I am going to take a shower and sleep." I said as I walked upstairs.

"See you tonight." Carol said and gave me a hug. I smiled and walked upstairs.

John POV

She handled that well. Mom threw a towel at me. I started to clean the table. Matt had left.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"Happy Birthday." I said. She smiled and gave me a hug.

"Are you two back together?" she asked me.

"Sorta." I said. she smiled. She knew I was tired.

"Go to sleep." she said.

"But..." I was saying.

"See ya at dinner." she said. I smiled and walked upstairs.

Iris had just gotten out of a shower and crawled into bed. I smiled and laid next to her.

"Good night." I whispered in her ear.

"Love you." she whispered back. I just laid there.

_Did I hear her right?_ I thought right before I fell asleep.

**A/N: Let me know what you think. Sorry it's a little short. I am being dealing with carpal tunnel in my wrist. R & R, I will try to update tomorrow. **


	29. John's Injury

**A/N: I only own Iris. I can't believe I have over 100 reviews. Thanks. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. I will not be able to update due to wrist problems and I have to replace my computer's keyboard. I will not be able to update everyday, but I will update as soon as possible. (Thanks for understanding.)**

Iris POV

I woke up the later that day to see John was gone. I sighed and laid there. I begin to look around the room. He had hung up most of the pictures we had taken together. The necklace that I had first given him was hanging from the corner of his mirror. I smiled and realized he was still holing out hope for us. I felt bad, now, because I had been so rude to him. I laid there for a few seconds and got up.

I made my way downstairs to see Carol sitting in the kitchen. She smiled at me and handed me some coffee.

"Thanks." I said.

"Come on, sit. We need to catch up." she said. I smiled. She was like my other mom.

We sat and talked outside while the guys played football. Sean gave me a hug and asked me if I wanted to play. I laughed and told him some other time. We began to grill for dinner that night. John kept on playing, but he would smile at me every time he caught my eye. I would smile back. Carol saw us doing this.

"I am so glad you two are back together John hasn't been the same since you two broke up." she said. I smiled and freaked out inside.

Back together? I thought to myself.

"John told you?" I asked her, trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah. Come on let's finish dinner." she said.

We had finished dinner while the boys continued to play football. John, his brothers, Mark, and a few of the family friends were playing. Carol and I walked out to tell them that dinner was ready. I caught John's attention when I was walking towards them and he took a hard hit by Mark. I gasped.

John POV

I was playing football when Iris caught my attention. She was beautiful. I wasn't paying attention and I took a hard hit from Mark. I got up and my ankle was killing me. I rolled over and held it. It hurt so bad and the pain was overwhelming. I was not letting anyone to touch me, until I felt Iris touch my shoulder. I looked at her. She was calm and like an angel.

"John, let go. We need to see it." she said. I nodded and let go.

"Lay back." she said. I took one of her hands.

"Sean, help me. I need you to straighten his leg out." she said. Sean did that and pain shot through me. I winced and held her hand.

She continued to check my ankle.

"Carol, I gotta get him to the hospital." she said. I didn't want to go.

"No!" I said. She looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed.

"Come on, John." she said.

They helped me up and into the car. Mark was going with us. I was a little worried about them getting along. Mark drove us to the hospital. Iris had called ahead and they took me as soon as I got there.

I wanted Iris to go with me, but she couldn't until after the x-rays.

Iris POV

I was sitting in the waiting room with Mark. We weren't talking. He looked at me.

"Iris, I am sorry for how I treated you. I didn't know that your parents were going to be involved." he said. I smiled.

"It's ok, Mark. Have you heard from Jeff, Matt, or Adam lately?" I asked him.

"Nope. I don't really want to. I changed all my numbers after I heard about your parents. I didn't want to be connected to it. That is seriously messed." he said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said.

We continued to sit there. A nurse came out.

"Ms. Levesque, can you come back here, please?" she asked me.

I got up and walked back there.

John was sitting there like a little child and he wasn't behaving.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"I told them I wanted you back here and I wouldn't take the shot until you came back here." he said. I laughed at him and sat down next to him. He smiled and the nurse gave him a shot.

John POV

I was glad she was back there. The nurse was rude when she gave me the shot.

"She wasn't very gentle." I mumbled.

"You weren't exactly cooperative." she said. I smiled at her.

"Sorry, but I was bored by myself." I said.

"Why not get Mark?" she asked me. I shrugged.

"I wanted you to be here." I said. She smiled.

The doctor told me I had sprained it really bad. I had to keep it wrapped up and use crutches for at least a week. He also had me in physical therapy for the last week or in two weeks. I was glad I was home for three weeks.

Mark, Iris, and I finally went home. I made it inside slowly. Iris walked with me and we ate. The food was still good.

I sat in the recliner and was playing PS2 while Iris sat on the couch and talked with Matt and Sean. We played until midnight. I decided to sleep where I was. Iris had fallen asleep on the couch. I just had them leave her there. I watched Iris for a while before falling asleep.

Iris POV

I woke up the next morning to the smell of coffee. I got up and walked in the kitchen. Carol and Dan were sitting there.

"Coffee?" she asked me.

"After my shower. John is still asleep." I said and went upstairs. I took a quick shower and went back downstairs. John was awake and sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. He smiled when he saw me. I couldn't help but smile back.

The rest of the day went by slowly. We were having a cook out that night. I was excited because I missed seeing a few people.

John POV

I was glad that she had agreed to come home with me. Mom and the guys missed her. I was a little down that the cookout was tonight, and I couldn't do much. I couldn't even swim. I wanted to swim.

People started to arrive at 6 pm. Iris and Mom had cooked a lot of food. A lot of people showed up. Iris was in the pool with Matt and a few more people playing volleyball. I was watching her. She was beautiful. I just hoped that she would take me back. I was sitting there in my thought when Anna walked up and poked me.

"Hi John." she said.

"Hi, Anna, how have you been?" I asked her.

'Great, now that your back." she said and smiled. I just wasn't interested. She continued to talk me and I continued to watch them play volleyball in the pool. Iris finally looked over at me. I mouthed 'help'. She smiled and got out, since the game had just finished.

She made her way over to me and wrapped a towel around her. She pretended to walk by and I pulled her in my lap.

"I am wet." she said.

"Perfect." I said and kissed her. Anna was in shock. We pulled apart and Iris looked at her.

"Hi! It's Anna isn't it?" she asked her.

"Yes, what are you doing here? I thought you broke off the engagement?" she asked her.

"I did, but that doesn't mean that me and John can't get back together, does it?" she asked her. Anna sighed and walked off.

"Thanks." I told her.

"Anytime." she said.

"Iris! Football!" Matt yelled.

"Be right there." she yelled back. She put on some shorts, tank top, and shoes.

I watched them play football. I didn't want her to get hurt, like last time. It was a fainting hope after her and Matt head butted. She laid there and Matt just rolled over.

"MOM!" I yelled. Carol came running. I pointed to Iris and Matt. She ran out there.

Mark was next to Iris checking on her. Everyone was worried. Matt had gotten up and crawled over to Iris. I saw her moving but I didn't know how bad it was.

"ICE!" Mark yelled. People began to scramble. Someone took ice and a towel to them. I was so nervous. I wanted to know if she was ok.

**A/N: Is she ok? I will try and update tomorrow, but if I can't get a computer just be patient. I am not going to forget. I did stop writing my other story Forever Equals Ten Years due to lack of interest. I might start another story once this one ends. I will just have to see. Have a great New Years!  
**


	30. Last chance

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. I got to update today. YAY!** **Enjoy the chapter. **

John POV

I watched as people gathered around Iris and Matt. I wanted to make sure she was ok, but I would get in the way with the crutches and I didn't want to crawl. I just wanted to make sure she was ok. I was pissed that I could not be over there with her.

I watched as Sean rolled her over and be begin to check her face to make sure nothing was broken. I saw Sean lift his hand for a towel and there was blood all over it. I began to get worried when Mom went running by and into the house. Mark was walking by and I grabbed him. He looked at me.

"Is she ok?" I asked him. He sighed and looked down.

"She took a good hit. Matt took a good hit as well. He wasn't as bad. She will be ok thought." he said. I sighed. I really wanted to get over there now.

"I want to see her. Help me over there." I said. He pushed me back into the chair as I got up.

"No, man. Mom is taking care of her. Just leave her alone." he said.

People were all coming to me and trying to keep my mind off her. I just wanted to help her. I was glad that Mom was taking care of her and that people were helping me.

I continued to watch as Matt stood up. He had blood down his chest. He had a busted lip and possibly a broken nose. I saw Iris sit up, with her back to me, and she laid back down. She was in a lot of pain.

Mom was walking back towards her with ice, a towel, and a new shirt. Iris peeled her shirt off. The front of it was covered with blood. She put the new one on and took the ice. She held it to her face on the bridge of her nose.

"Oh no, it looks like your girls isn't so pretty now. I guess you will have to find someone else." Anna said as she walked up to me.

"Anna, shut the fuck up! She will ALWAYS be prettier than you." I said and glared at her. She was taken back by my tone and glared at me. She reached back and got ready to slap me. I just looked away waiting on her to slap me. I never felt the sting in my cheek. I looked up and saw Iris.

Iris had walked up behind Anna and grabbed her wrist. Anna turned and looked at her. She gasped at the sigh of her.

"Don't touch him or you will look worse than I do." Iris said. She let go of Anna's arm. Anna backed off and left.

I finally looked at Iris. She looked bad. I gasped when she sat next to me. She had a busted lip, a bloody nose, a cut across her cheek, two black eyes, and one eye was almost swollen shut. I was shocked. She probably had a mild concussion as well. The black eyes weren't going away for a few days and the lip would be swollen for a while.

"Baby, are ok?" I asked her. She sighed. Matt, Sean, Marc, and Mom had sat down near us.

"I don't know how she is ok." Marc said. She tried to smile.

"I will be ok." she said. People were coming up and making sure she was ok.

"Matt, are you ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah, you have a hard head." he said.

"Told ya!" Sean said. We all laughed.

"How are you sitting up?" Dan asked her as James crawled into her lap.

"I just am, but I know one thing: I am NEVER playing football with ya'll again!" she said. I laughed at her.

"Aunt Iris, are you ok?" James asked her.

"Yeah." she said.

"Let's go swimming!" James said and got down. He pulled her arm. She got up.

"NO!" I said. She turned and looked at me.

"I am ok, John. Don't worry." she said. I smiled and realized she was a very strong person.

I talked with friends and watched Iris.

"John, where did you find her?" one of my friends asked me.

"She fell from heaven." I said.

"She is very tough!" another one said.

"Yeah, she is." I said. I was to intent on watching her play with my cousins and Dan in the pool.

I continued to talk to people and Iris was in the pool until everyone left around 10 pm. I was glad that most of them left. I wanted to spend time with Iris.

Iris POV

I was glad the people left when they did. I really needed a shot and wanted to talk to John. I got my stuff and checked my sugar. I really couldn't see all that well.

"I need help." I told John.

He nodded and pulled me into his lap. He gave me the shot and was very gentle about it. I got up and threw my needle away. Marc was standing there when I stood up to fast and about fell over. He caught me.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah, thanks for your help." I said to him. He smiled.

"No problem." he said.

"You staying here tonight?" I asked him.

"Yeah, are you going to bed?" he asked me.

"I am taking a shower." I said and he laughed.

I went upstairs and John was in his room. He smiled at me when I walked into the room.

"Come on. We are taking a shower." I said and helped him into the bathroom.

We undressed and got under the shower. I helped John wash off and then stood under the water to rinse all the blood off. I was standing there and I looked up to see John watching me. I smiled at him, but we needed to talk.

John POV

I knew something was wrong. We dried off and she helped me get dressed and then dressed herself. She was being so gentle as she helped me into my room. She helped me lay down and put the covers over me. She sat on the other side of the bed and sighed.

"Baby, what is it?" I asked her. She turned and looked at me.

"Why did you tell your mom we were dating again?" she asked me. I just looked at her. I didn't have an answer. She sighed and laid down.

"Night, John." she said. I sighed.

"Iris, wait. I told her because I wanted it to be true. I wanted it to be like it used to." I said in a low voice.

"Like it used to be?" she asked me.

"The happy times." I said. She looked at me. I didn't like to see her like this. I knew she was in emotional and physical pain.

"Baby, I am sorry. I should have asked you if it was ok to tell her." I said.

"Yeah." she said.

"Baby, don't do this. I am sorry, but I just want to there to be an us again. Can there be an us again?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Last chance." she said. I smiled. I kissed her and forgot about her lip.

"Ow!" she said and glared at me. I was sorry. I pulled her in for a loving, slow, passionate kiss. She pulled away and looked at me.

"You need sleep." she whispered.

"You too." I said.

She laid down on my chest and we were about asleep when the phone rang. She grabbed it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Iris, it's Dave." he said.

"Yeah?" she asked him.

"Something is wrong." he said.

**A/N: R & R to find out what's wrong. **


	31. Lawyer

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and suggestions. I will not be able to update again until next week. Happy New Year!**

Iris POV

I was talking to Dave and something was definitely wrong.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Melina filed a sexual harassment after the stupid clip. I thought it was part of the storyline, but she really filed one saying that I went to far during the clip." he said. I wanted to laughed so bad, but I didn't.

"Get an attorney." I said and then I realized what he wanted.

"Please, Iris." he said. I sighed.

"Alright, fine, you are my first client since I just passed the bar exam." I said.

"Seriously, you'll do it?" he asked me.

"Want me to change my mind?" I asked him.

"Thank you so much!" he said.

"Alright, but I have two tings to tell you for now. 1st do not make any comments or talk to anyone about it. 2nd good night." I said. I heard him laugh.

"Night, babe. I'll call you tomorrow." he said. I hung up.

I snuggled up to John and watched him as he slept before falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning and I felt horrible. Everything hurt so bad.

"Baby?" John asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

"Are you ok?" he asked me.

"I hurt." I said. He gently kissed my forehead.

"Go back to sleep. I will get you up around lunch." he said.

I fell back asleep and hoped that the pain would go away.

John POV  
I got up after Iris fell asleep and carefully went downstairs. I sat down in the kitchen with Mom.

"Morning." she said. I smiled.

"Morning." I said.

"How's Iris?" she asked me.

"She hurts. I told her to go back to sleep. I think the hit is just now affecting her." I said.

"You will need to check on her later because her sugar will drop while she is asleep." Mom said. I nodded.

We were sitting in the kitchen talking. Marc, Sean, and Dan slowly joined us. We were talking and I hadn't seen Stephan since yesterday.

"Where's Stephan?" I asked.

"At his girlfriend's ." Marc said.

"Must be quite a catch." I said. I really wanted to know who it was.

"You know them." Mom said.

"Who?" I asked her.

"Anna." she said. I about spit out my coffee.

"Drink it!" Mom warned me. I swallowed.

"When?" I asked.

"A few days ago." Dan said.

"Wow." I said.

We continued to talk about everything. We just caught up with everyone asking about Iris. I was glad that they had accepted her. I didn't like what Randy's mother had done. We decided to go and celebrate the release of my 2nd CD, next week and Iris passing her BAR exam to practice, in Connecticut.

I went upstairs to change and wake Iris up. I waled in my room and couldn't find her. I was standing in the door way when I felt arms wrap around me. I looked over and saw her.

"Hey, come on. We are getting ready to go to lunch." I said.

We both changed and she kept pushing me away and saying she was hungry. We made it downstairs and left for lunch.  
We all went to a local Italian. We were eating when a little boy came up and pulled on my shirt. I looked at him and smiled. He was holding a piece of paper.

"Can you sign this?" he asked me. I smiled.

"Sure, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Derek." he said, quietly. I smiled.

I signed the paper and handed it back to him.

"Wait, I want her to sign it too." he said, pointing at Iris. I handed it to her and she signed it and gave him a hug.

We finished eat and went to work out while Mom and Iris went shopping. We were working out when Cameron walked in. I still hated him for what he did to me and Liz. I was ignoring him until he came walking up to him.

"Can't believe you came home." he said.

"Why's that?" I asked him. I didn't really care.

"I figured you would forget your roots now that your whore isn't here anymore." he said. I was pissed.

"Whatever." I said and saw Iris walk in. I was glad she was there.

"Damn, John, I knew you had a temper, but not that bad. What happened? Would she not give it up?" he asked me.

"I did NOT hit her." I said.

"Right." he said. I saw him smile as Iris walked up.

Iris walked over and kissed my cheek. Cameron smiled at her.

"Hi." she said.

"Hi, did you hit him back?" he asked her. She just stood there and was not amused.

"Ha, Ha. You're Cameron, right?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I am." he said.

"Good, well, then I can ask you. What do you suggest the new color of prison jumpsuit be, since you will obviously be there in a few years?" she asked him. He was taken back.  
"I ain't no criminal." he said.

"Sure, well think about it and get back to me." she said.

We walked away and I was smiling at her.

"I think you confused him." I said.

"I dunno. He ain't the smartest person." she said. I laughed at her.

We watched as Marc and Dan spared in the boxing ring.

"Where's Mom?" I asked her.

"At home. I came back. Did you work out?" she asked me.

"Yeah, my arms and my back." I said. She smiled.

"I will be back." she said. She got up to leave and I pulled her into a kiss and she walked off.

"Not in public!" Sean said.

"Bite me. You're just jealous." I said. He laughed at me.

"Whatever." he said.

I was watching them spar when I realized Iris had been gone a while.

"Matt, can you go see where Iris is?" I asked him.

"She is coming." he said. I saw his expression change and I turned to see Cameron grab her arm. She just looked at him. Cameron was a little bit bigger than Dave. I wasn't worried if he tried something, because I had seen her take Dave down, but I was mad that he was bothering her. I watched as she removed his hand from her arm. She began to walk back and he went to grab her. Jerry, the owner, clothes lined Cameron and threw him out. Iris was over with me.

"I don't like him." she said. I laughed.

"No one does." Marc said.

We finished up and gathered our things. Iris was carrying mine.

"Thanks, Jerry." I told him.

"Anytime. I needed a reason to throw him out." he said. We were laughing.

We left and went home. We just hung out the rest of that night; as a family.


	32. Passion

**A/N: I only own Iris. Keep up the reviews and I hope that everyone has a Happy New Year. **

We were sitting around as a family. I was so glad that they had accepted Iris. I was so happy. I had my girl and my family. We were talking and watching TV when Stephan came in with Anna.

We all looked at them and then went back to talking and watching TV. No one spoke to them because of her.

"Swim?" I asked Iris.

"Sure, let's go." she said.

We went upstairs and changed and then went to swim. She took the wrap and cast off my ankle before helping me into the pool. I was laying on a float and she was hanging onto the side of it.

We were talking when Marc, Dan, and Matt came out.

"We are joining you!" Marc said and jumped in.

Iris laughed at them and they joined us.

"Did you get bored?" she asked them.

"Oh yeah!" Marc said as he dunked Iris.

"You can only listen to someone so long when they only know how to talk about themselves." Dan said.

We continued to swim and goof around. I watched as Iris and Marc continued to wrestle. I began to feel jealous, but I didn't let it get to me. We were all having fun.

We were playing around when Sean eventually joined us. We just continued to play around. Stephan and Anna joined us and we ignored them, again.

"Be right back." Iris said. I kissed her and she walked off.

Iris POV

I walked in the house and Carol was watching TV. I checked my sugar and walked in there.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"I just wish they would accept her." she said and sighed.

"Why don't they? I know why I don't." I said. She laughed a little.

"She dated John when he started to become famous and was earning more money. He had just gotten over Liz when he started dating her. It turns out that she only dated him for his money. He just doesn't like her at all anymore and he can't stand her as a person. The rest of them, with the exception of Stephan, do not like her because of how she treated John. Stephan has always liked her and now he is dating her. They all hate it, but they don't say anything." she said.

"Literally." I said. She laughed and shook her head.

"Yeah." she said.

"Behind you." she warned me. I turned to see Sean coming towards me. I didn't feel like running. He picked me up and was carrying me outside.

"DO NOT HURT HER!" Carol warned as I got thrown in the pool.

I was laughing and I came up. We were all laughing and having fun. John got off the float and let his ankle get a small workout.

"Are you ok?" I asked him as we were sitting on the steps.

"Yeah, I am fine." he reassured me and kissed me.

"EWWW!" Marc said. I was laughing at him.

"I'll remind you of that when you do ti to your girl. Oh, wait. You have to find one first." John said. Marc splashed him.

John POV

Iris was looking at the stars. I smiled at her when she looked at me.

"They are beautiful." she said. I smiled at her.

"What?" she asked me.

"Nothing, they are just not as beautiful as you." I whispered in her ear. She blushed and smiled at me.

"Come on. It's late. We need to get some sleep. I have the day planned for us tomorrow." I said. She smiled.

" I can't wait. Let's go." she said.

She helped me out, we told everyone good night, and went upstairs.

We got to my room and she sat me on the bed.

"Help." I said. She turned and smiled.

"I have you right where I want you." she said. I was getting turned on as she walked over.

"What are you going to do?" I asked her. She just smiled.

She straddled me. I leaned back and propped up on my hands so that I could lean back and look at her.

Iris POV

I was having fun. I straddled him and he just smiled at me. I had turned on some music and I begin to grind against his lap. He moaned. I saw lust in his eyes. I ran my hand down his chest and kissed him.

"You're driving me crazy." he growled at me.

"Good." I whispered.

I got off him and slid his shorts off. I kissed down his chest and began to lick his shaft. He fell back and I felt his hands entangle in my hair. I was driving him crazy and he was hating it.

"Stop teasing!" he moaned.

I sped up and he went quickly.

John POV

I had just gotten done when she kissed me. She had driven me crazy. I held her closely as we kissed. I quickly untied her top and threw it somewhere behind her. I continued to kiss her and I realized how much I had missed kissing her.

I continued to kiss her and untied her bottoms. I pulled them off and she pulled away. She looked at me. I thought I had done something wrong.

"What is it, baby?" I asked her. She just looked at me.

"We don't have to. I just wanted to make love to you." I said. I meant it. I wasn't going to push her into doing it if she didn't want to.

Iris POV

We had quickly gotten to this point and the situation.

_Do I really want this? He told me we didn't have to, but did I want it? _I asked myself.

"Baby, I can wait." he whispered. I looked into his eyes. They were full of love and bright blue.

"I can't." I whispered as I lower myself onto him. He arched his back and moaned as I let him fill me up all the way.

I begin to ride him at a fast pace. He was holding my hips and meeting my thrust. I was getting very close.

"I love you, baby." he said as he went. I was right behind him.

"I love you, too." I whispered as I fell onto him.

He just held me as we calmed down. I eventually helped him under the covers and we fell asleep in each others arms. We were happy and in love.

**A/N: Let me know what you think and any suggestions. Happy New Year!**


	33. Surpise and Pain

**A/N: I only own Iris. I am able to write a few more chapter and I hope you enjoy them. Keep up the reviews. **

John POV

I woke up the next morning and Iris wasn't beside me. She was at my desk on the phone talking with someone. I watched her as she talked about legal things, that I didn't even want to know about. I watched as she was graceful and you could tell when she was annoyed at what they were saying. I smiled as I watched her. She turned and saw me.

"Sorry." she mouthed.

I held up the "I love you sign" and blew her a kiss. She signed it back and continued to write. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30. We didn't have to leave for another few hours and could sleep some more.

She finally got off the phone.

"I am sorry." she said as she crawled back in bed with me.

"You can make it up by going back to sleep." I said because I knew she was still tired.

"Deal." she said.

We fell back asleep in each others arms.

I woke back up around 10 am. We were leaving at noon so I got us up. I woke her up by kissing her beck and cheeks. She smiled as she woke up.

"Morning, again." I whispered. She smiled at me.

"Morning, baby." she said. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, shower time." I said and wiggled my eye brows. She laughed and got up. We realized we were naked when we started to go out to the bathroom. We grabbed robes and then went to the bathroom.

After a fun filled shower we got ready to leave. I told her to dress comfortably. We weren't coming back here until tomorrow. She was in jeans, a t-shirt, and a small jacket. I was in shorts, a t-shirt, and hat.

We left around noon. I had the whole day planned out for us. I wouldn't wait. She was driving and I apologized many times because I had planned the day before I was injured.

We arrived in Boston at 1 and grabbed lunch in the park. We were sitting there and her bruises weren't fading as quickly as the last ones did. I was a little worried about them as I looked over her face.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"Nothing, I was just watching you." I said. I think that she knew what I was looking at because she put on her large framed sunglasses and smiled at me. I smiled back.

We made our way to the stadium. I was walking with a boot on so that I didn't have to carry the crutches.

"Baby, what are we doing here?" she asked me.

"Yankees play Boston." I said and she smiled.

We made our way to the seat, which was bear Boston's dugout.

"I love it." she said. I smiled.

"I hoped you would. Now we can both be happy." I said.

We watched the game and only had one minor fight over a call. We quickly made up and had fun. We were meeting with some of the player afterwards.

"Come on." I said.

"Where are we going?" she asked me.

"Gotta talk to a few people." I said. She just looked at me.

I had pulled some strings to talk to a few of the players, actually Vince had helped me.

We talked to Manny from Boston and Jeter from Yankees. She had a lot of fun and got a lot of looks from the players. I just held her close to my side and knew that at the end of the day I had her.

"Alright, one more surprise." I told her.

We drove to our hotel in the middle of Boston. I had reserved a suite for us. We walked in and it was decorated like I had requested. I had rose petals on the floor, candles everywhere, a dinner on the balcony, champagne cooling, and a few other necessities and goodies for us.

"John." she said as we went in. It looked better than I had thought.

"It is too much." she said. I smiled.

"Nothing is too much for my baby." I said. She smiled.

"Come on. I am hungry." I said. She smiled.

We ate and then sat on the balcony just watching the city as it got ready for the night. The weather was perfect. It was not to cold or warm and a light breeze was blowing. She looked beautiful.

"Will you dance with me?" I asked her.

"Sure." she said and smiled.

We were dancing and I was holding her very close. I was enjoying the feeling of having her this close to me and I just let eh moment happen. Nothing could ruin the moment and nothing was. I had put our phone in the night stand and turned them off. I told them not to disturb unless they had too.

"I tried to recreate our first date." I whispered.

"I love it." she said and was about to cry.

"I love you." I whispered and pulled her into a long, passionate, loving kiss. We kissed for a long time before pulling away.

I slowly led her over to the bed. We had the most passionate night together we had ever had. I was in love with her all over again. I knew that I had to make her mine.

The next morning we had a nice lunch on the balcony, before leaving for home. We were having Mom's party that night and then heading to Iris' for her case.

We arrived at home that afternoon. We were setting up while Iris took Mom shopping. She had taken her to the mall and gone on a shopping spree.

They arrived back at 6 pm. We were all hidden when they came in. Mom opened the door and we surprised her. All the family was there. The party went well. We finished up around midnight.

Iris POV

I was upstairs checking my sugar and went back down to join the party. I was having fun. I met a lot more of John's family and had fun with his friends.

I was walking down the stairs when I saw a site I thought I would never see again. Marc was at the bottom of the stairs coming up and over his shoulder I saw John kissing a girl, who was sitting in his lap. I just stopped and gasped. Marc turned and saw it as John pushed the girl off him.

"You are an ass." Marc said. John looked over at him and saw me standing on the steps. I had tears running down my face.

"Baby, please. She kissed me!" he yelled. I didn't care. I wanted to believe him after the night we had last night, but I almost couldn't. It wasn't the first time that he had done it to me.

I ran back to John's room and locked the door behind me. I just sank down the door.

_HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? _One half of my mind screamed at me.

_You know he didn't mean to! _The other half screamed at me.

I just sat there. I heard a knock on the door.

"GO AWAY!" I said.

"Iris, let me in, it's..."

**A/N: Who could it be? Which half will she listen to? Let me know. **

**I will update as soon as possible. I am in the middle of getting my computer fixed and hope to have it done by the middle of the week. Have a great week. **


	34. What am I to you?

**A/N: I only own Iris. I will not be able to review again until the end of the week due to getting my computer fixed. Please R & R anyways. I always like to know what ya think. Thanks and Have a great week. **

Iris POV

I was sitting against the door when I heard someone knock.

"Iris, let me in, it's Marc." he said.

"Not now. Just let me think." I yelled back. I heard him sigh and heard John hit the wall.

"Fine, but just talk to someone." he said. I heard foot steps retreating.

I sat in John's room for about an hour when I finally snuck down stairs. Carol was sitting in the kitchen. She was clearly upset.

"I am going to go ride around on a horse for a while. I will be back." I told her.

"Iris, wait. I just want you to know I am sorry." she said.

"Carol, it isn't your fault." I told her.

"I know, but can you at least go with someone?" she asked me.

"I need to think. If I am gone for more than two hours call me." I said. She nodded and I left.

I rode around for a good while and just thought. I loved John with everything, but I didn't feel it from him. I was mad at him for letting it happen, but I wanted to believe that she came onto him. I was so confused.

I finally put the horse up and walked out to the 4 wheeler to go back. John was sitting on it.

"It hasn't been two hours." I said.

"I know, but I needed to talk to you." he said.

"We will talk when I figure out just exactly how I feel about the whole fucked up situation." I said. He sighed and looked at me.

John POV

I knew she was confused and upset. I saw it written all over her. I knew I had hurt her, again.

"Come on. Let's at least go to the house." I said.

"I'll walk." she said. I started the 4 wheeler and rode it as best I could with this stupid boot on my foot.

I got next to her.

"Get on, please." I said. She ignored me.

"Fine." I said.

I grabbed her and pulled her over my lap. I rode towards the house with her struggling to get down. I held her so that she would not fall off. We were going to talk and it was going to be tonight.

I arrived at the house and I went to put her off, but she slipped and fell out of my arms. I felt worst. I didn't mean to drop her.

"I am sorry." I whispered.

She just sat there with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Iris, I am sorry." I said.

"I know, just like every other time you have hurt me. You are ALWAYS sorry!" she said. I just stood there. She was right.

"John, I understand that girls think you are sexy or whatever, but you can't let all of them have you. I made myself believe that you had changed and weren't going yo hurt me again. I did, but it happened. I also want to believe that she came onto you, but John she was straddling you and that doesn't look all believable from where I was standing. I know that you love me somewhere inside fo you, but you just cannot commit. I love you and I want to commit to you for eternity, but I can't until you stop fucking around. I am not going to be with you just because I love you. Our relationship will not work if one person is the only one giving. I know that you love me, but you just aren't showing it and I will not let my self be hurt, by you, again. I cannot do it. I am sorry. I love you, but I cannot be with you until you decide to either commit like you should to me or give up on us and be a non-jealous friend." she said.

"I will do anything to keep you." I said.

"Marry me, now!" she said. I just looked at her.

"I didn't think you would do anything. You see, John, it's not that I can't live without you because I can. I just don't want to live with out you, but I am going to have to until you decide what I mean to you. You know where to find me and how to reach me. I love you." she said.

She walked away and I let her. I let the love of my life walk away, again, because I am to stupid to realize what I have.

**A/N: What should happen? I am getting close to the end of this story. Should Iris ever find love with John or someone else? Should John ever find love? What about Stephanie and Paul? Dave and Randy, what will happen to them? **

**Give me your suggestions. I will post the next chapter as soon as I can. I am sorry about the delay. Thanks for reading and reviewing/suggestion. **

**Yankees01**


	35. 6 months later or The End

**A/N: I only own Iris. I got the chance to update and I am sad to say that this will be the last chapter. I hope that you enjoyed the story and I will be starting another one within the next week or so. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and made suggestions. **

Iris POV

_Dear Diary:_

_It had been 6 months since I had left John and Boston._

_Dave won the lawsuit and inspired me to start my own practice. Dave meet a girl, Jessica, and fell madly in love with her. They are engaged and set to be married next year. The lawsuit did not hurt Dave's image, but it did hurts Melina's._

_Melina quit wrestling shortly after the lawsuit because she could not take the fan's constant booing._

_Randy is getting ready to marry Samantha. He proposed shortly after their 4 month anniversary. Randy and I have since become good friends again and put all the problems behind us. I am friends with Samantha and will be a bride's maid in the wedding._

_Paul and Stephanie decided it would be best if they divorced. They tried every other option, but divorce would be the only thing to satisfy every problem they were having. Stephanie is currently staying at home with the twins and writing for Vince. Paul is looking for a new house near by and staying with me. He has taken some time off from wrestling to stay with me and get through the divorce._

_Everyone else is doing fine. Trish is expecting their first child in a few months. Amy and Mark just had their first child together; a baby girl. Chris M. Fell in love with his sister's friend, Paige. They are getting married next year._

_As for me, I am currently 6 months pregnant and just found out that it is a boy. Paul is staying with me while I am pregnant. I decided to retire from wrestling and start my own firm, after the baby._

_As for John, he is doing fine. He did not come after me that day. He waited until the next._

FLASHBACK

I got home, from Boston, at 5 in the morning. I went straight to sleep. I woke up around 4 in the afternoon. I hadn't heard from John and decided that he had given up on us.

I went to a run to clear my head and was getting the mail when I got back home. As I was walking back to the house, I felt a small furry thing rub against my leg. I looked down to see a small, fluffy, black kitten. I picked it up to pet it.

I noticed that the kitten had a ribbon tied around it's neck. I went to untie it when I saw a diamond ring hanging from the ribbon.

"Marry me?" a voice asked me from behind.

I turned to see John standing there with roses. I just looked at him. He walked over and took the mail and the kitten from me. He set the mail down and untied the ribbon. He took the ring off the ribbon and sat the cat down.

"I know that I said that I would do anything to keep you and you asked me to marry you. I didn't answer last night, but I don't know why I hesitatedI do want to marry you and I can't lose you. I finally figured out what you are to me." he said.

He took my hand and got down on one knee.

"You are my world and I want to keep you as my world. Please, marry me." he asked me. I was in shock.

"Yes." I whispered.

John smiled at me and we went that night to get married. We were married at the courthouse. We left the last week of our vacation to the Bahamas to celebrate.

END FLASHBACK

_We had a reception a few weeks later and celebrated with everyone. I told John about the baby on Christmas. He was so happy._

_John's mother and brothers are doing fine. Marc put out an album and it was a success. Matt is currently engaged to a nice girl. Stephan married Anna and they are expecting as well. Dan got back with James' mother. Sean is determined to be single and have fun._

_I am very happy being Mrs. Cena and I am glad that we will soon have children to continue the family. Although, a few little John's running around might be scary. Well, I am off to decorate for the baby's room._

_I am so happy that I have finally found love. I did it in the worst, longest, and hardest way, but I found the man of my dreams. I am so happy._

_Iris_

_Feb 20th 2009_

**A/N: I hope that everyone had enjoyed the story. Thanks for all the great reviews and comments. Look for my next story in a week or so. Thanks for reading this. **


End file.
